


Underdog

by thesoulsailor



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Comfort, Dark!Harry, Gay, Hurt, M/M, Punk!Louis, Smut, Soccer!Harry, Soccer!Liam, bareback, blowjob, football au, hands and knees, if this fic would get a hashtag it'd be #protectlouisatallcosts, larry - Freeform, larry smut, skate au, soccer!zayn, there is dub-con at some point, troublemaker au, tw past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoulsailor/pseuds/thesoulsailor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to an incident at his old school, sixteen-year-old Louis is sent away by his parents to live with his cousin Liam. Glad to escape his past, Louis accepts the prospect of spending his summer holidays and near future with his overly perfect cousin. Things get complicated however when he meets infamous Harry Styles, captain of the local football team, who just so happens to be Liam's archnemesis.</p><p>Features: Punk!Louis, (Soccer) Footballer!Harry, Zayn as an ancient sex god, Liam as carrier of the Louis-sphere and Niall as TheCraic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome To The Town

**Author's Note:**

> This baby has a [russian translation!](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2235929)

''Hey, hey Lou! Over here!''

Louis needed approximately five seconds to spot Liam. His cousin was waiting for him next to the barrier that divided the small entrance hall of the train station from the general waiting area. Bulkier than he remembered, with brown puppy eyes and a wide grin, Liam was standing there, hair shaven into a sidecut. He was good-looking in a way, that cried _Look at this sharp and muscular lad! He is so responsible, the perfect son-in-law!_ and all the other things Louis wasn't.

Liam was clad in light blue jeans combined with a white baseball t-shirt that complimented his biceps and sixpack. Louis felt his chest ache. A colourfol opposition to Louis in favourite skinny jeans, the black one's with the slit knees, worn-out chucks and a dark grey hoodie. Louis's hair was tousled and standing in different directions. Not to mention the huge bags under his eyes, blending in strangely with the eye-liner around them. Louis looked like shit in comparison to Liam. Not that it bothered him that much though. It wasn't Liam's fault, that he was the golden boy of the family and Louis kept securing his status as the black sheep.

 _Liam is the captain of his football team._ _~~Why aren't you sporty too?~~ _

_Liam only got straight A's this year._ _~~Why don't you study more?~~ _

_Liam has a girlfriend now._ _~~Why don't you have one?~~ _

Well, of course his parents had annoyed him with the last question only before the incident. The incident responsible for his _exile_ , as Louis liked to call it. The incident, outing him as gay to everyone. Before the voices in his head took over, Louis shut them down and smiled.

''Liam!''

''Lou! Finally! I already started thinking your train had crashed or something!'' Liam embraced him in a bear hug and shouldered Louis' giant duffel bag for him.  
''How was your journey, love?''

''Exhausting.'' Louis rubbed his eyes as they stepped outisde the trainstation. ''How are you?“

''Fine, fine." Liam smiled and threw Louis' luggage on the back seat of his Range Rover. They got into the car and Liam steered out of the parking spot. His cousin was akwardly quiet while they drove, so Louis saw it coming. It took about five minutes until Liam adressed the elephant doing somersaults on the backseat. ''So, well, uhm Jay explained why you are staying with me, but erhm, I mean … is it true?“

Louis sighed: ''Yes.“

''Oh, wow.“ Liam blushed slightly, before he laughed. ''Oh, Lou. I don't even want to imagine the fuzz you created.“

Louis exhaled loudly. Liam didn't mind.

''Yeah, shit kind of hit the fan. Mum decided it would be the best to get me out of town.“

''Glad to help.“ Liam patted his shoulder without taking his eyes off the street. ''Speaking of which, we have to make a quick stop and pick up some stuff for dinner before I show you your new home. Is that okay?“

''Sure, no problem.“

Liam nodded and after that their conversation flowed easily. Liam told him about his football team and that they had a chance to win the championship this year. Louis promised to accompany him to his match on Wednesday. After a while Liam turned right and they parked on an open parking lot infront of a petrol station, a small supermarket attached to it. Right infront of the supermarket was a small yard. A few teenagers were milling around picnic tables, smoking and listening to music. Some boys even kicked a football around.

''Shit,“ Liam mumbled and glared at the yard.

''What is it?“

''Nothing. Uhm could you stay in the car, Lou? I'll be right back. Just stay in the car, love, would you?“

''Uh... sure.“ Louis watched with big eyes how Liam got out and hurried towards the shop.

 _Weird_ , Louis thought to himself and was about to turn up the radio when he noticed the small brown item on the driver seat. It was Liam's wallet. Cursing, Louis snatched the wallet up and checked his reflection in the rearview mirror – yep he still looked like shit. Shorthandly he pulled a beanie out of his backpack and over his not even near the usual fringe hair. With a deep breath he shoved the wallet into his backpack and got out of the car.

*

It was Zayn who noticed it.

''Hey, isn't that Payne's car?“

''Huh?“ Harry asked and yanked up from where he had been sprawled out over one of the picnic tables. Their ususal spot.

''Look there, the Range Rover. I could swear that's Payne's car.“ Zayn took a deep breath from his cigarette. Personally Harry disliked cigarettes, but it was neither his task nor his responsibility to chastise his friend. Zayn chewed gum after every smoke, so it was alright.

''Yeah, I think you're right.“ Curiously Harry eyed the black clunky car. And indeed, in the next moment it was none other than his personal nemesis who got out of the car, walking directly into the small supermarket. Harry felt Zayn's questioning glance and grinned. Without a word they got up and followed the other boy inside the supermarket. They found Liam in the bread aisle, a basket full of vegetables and a range of other healthy products in hand.

''Look, look, who it is Zayn, the legendary Liam Payne. What's up, mate?“ Harry whistled and approached Liam, his arms open like he wanted to hug him.

Liam turned around as soon as Harry had spoken up and glared at them. ''Fuck off, Styles.“

''Oh, that's not very nice. Seems like your mother didn't teach you any manners.“ Harry crinkled his forehead like he was actually offended, and crossed his arms before his chest.

''I mean it. Fuck off. I've got better things to do than to deal with you twats.“ Liam planted himself infront of them and flexed his muscles. Harry couldn't help, but feel a little jealous sting. Harry had always been muscular in a lean way, not nearly as buff as Liam. Still he had Zayn by his side. They could easily take on him. But before he had the chance to say something, an unfamiliar voice sounded behind them.

''Liam?“

Harry turned his torso around to face an unknown boy. It was obviously the one who called Liam's name. Harry quickly sized him up. The bloke was about two years younger than him and several inches smaller, curvy with an ass that made Harry's dick twitch. The boy's clothing was dark and kind of ripped, contrasting smoothly with his caramel skin tone. The feathery light brown fringe had been tugged under a black beanie. Bright, cerulean blue eyes, emphasised by neatly applied eye-liner, met his for only a moment before the boy averted his eyes, focussing on Liam. Harry kind of expected the stranger to roll by on a skateboard, grabbing a bag of crisps from one of the aisles and rolling out of the shop without paying. He nearly grinned, when he caught side of an actual skateboard, attached to the back of the boy's backpack. _Yo Filthy Animal_ was written between the wheels. He exchanged a look with Zayn. Now who was this?

*

The air in the small supermarket was cold and artifical and Louis immediately needed to pee. Great. Could this day get any better?  
Thinking of deserts and clinging to the straps of his backpack, he skimmed the aisles. The shop seemed almost empty, with the exception of an elderly lady in aisle 3, arguing with an exasperated looking employee. The teen girl's face lit up, when she caught him observing the scene. Grinning she popped her chewing gum bubble at him. Louis blushed and hasted along. He secretly gave her kudos. The girl had worn twice as much eye-liner than him, and that was a fucking accomplishement. Eventually Louis found Liam in the back of the shop. Startled he noted, that his cousin was not alone.

''Liam?“

Louis promptly recognised the unusual way Liam was standing. Shopper basket next to his feet, shoulders pulled back, chest and chin raised. Liam radiated the oldest mixture of self-confidence and aggression, that existed: 'Try me, if you're brave enough.'  
Louis rolled his eyes. There was a brawl about to break out and he would be in the middle of it _and he still needed to fucking pee._ Not even looking at the two strangers across from his cousin, he strolled past them.

''Lou?“ Liam's face fell, as he spotted Louis. Louis frowned, until he saw the expression in Liam's eyes. Concern, not disappointment. Something inside Louis' chest heated up and poured down his insides.

''Liam. What's going on?“ Louis vaguely gestured behind him, where the two other lads were standing.

''Nothing, love.“ Liam smiled at him, not very convincing. ''Thought I told you to stay in the car.“ The older lad added mumbling.

''You forgot your wallet.'' Louis pulled the small leather item out of his backpack and handed it to his cousin.

''Oh, thanks.“ Liam took the wallet. Louis didn't miss the way Liam shifted slightly on his feet, shielding him from the view of other boys. ''Now, why don't you just get back into the car, yeah? I'll be there in a minute.'

Louis looked up at Liam and crinkled his forehead, silently letting him know that he knew what was going on. Louis was ready to fight alongside him. Liam slightly shook his head in response, shifting a little more. _Just go_ , the older lad's eyes seemed to say. Louis sighed and tightened the grip on his backpack-straps, but gave up. Liam was big and strong. He could take on the two other chaps. Louis probably would be in the way anyway. He was already a few feet away when a slow and deep voice sounded behind Liam's back. Louis didn't miss the haughty note to it.

''Hey, Payne, that's not very nice. Why don't you introduce us to your little friend?“

 _Little_ friend? Louis stopped on his heels and turned around. Within a split second he took the two strangers in. The right lad was -technically spoken- the most attractive human being Louis had ever encountered. About Liam's height, with deep-tanned skin, silky black hair and glowing brown eyes, the bloke looked like an ancient god. Well, a mixture between an ancient god and a Greaser because hot damn that leather jacket. Louis was sure if he hadn't been gay already, he would have been now.

Still somehow it was the other stranger, that caught his eye. The one who had spoken was at least a head taller than Louis, all long limbs and milky skin. Running his ridiculously long fingers through his dark curls, the boy was grinning at him. Louis felt dizzy for a moment. Then he scolded himself.  _Focus, Tommo, focus!_

He frowned at the left stranger disparagingly, and crossed his arms infront of his chest. ''I'm neither little nor his friend. I'm his cousin. Get your fucking facts straight, Curly.“

Curly exchanged an amused look with Johnny Cade and grinned even wider. ''Sadly I am not known for being remarkably talented at getting my fucking facts very straight.“

Louis felt his cheeks burn as soon as the innuendo kicked in and he realised what Curly had just said. Unable to break the eye-contact, he stared back. Thankfully Liam chose that moment to step in. With a smooth movement he shifted himself infront of Louis, shielding him completely with his broad shoulders.

His voice cold as ice, he growled at Curly. ''Leave him alone. I mean it, Stlyes. Don't even breath in his direction.“

''Woah, easy, Payne. Look after your blood pressure.“

''Get lost already."

''As far as we know it, this is a public place.“ Curly answered blatantly. Louis watched how the muscles in Liam's shoulders tensed. For a few moments, Liam stood completely still. Then his backmuscles eased and Louis heared his cousin exhale. Liam turned around and grabbed Louis' arm but not in a rough way. His features softened as soon as he looked at Louis, but his warm brown eyes remained hard.

''C'mon, Louis, we gonna order some pizza tonight, yeah?“

Louis nodded and let Liam drag him out of the store. His bladder cried out in relief. Before they turned around the corner, he took a last glimpse over his shoulder.

''Goodbye... Loueh!“ Curly called after him.

 *

The moment Liam parked the car infront of their house, Louis sprinted inside and locked himself in the bathroom. His bladder had been seconds away from exploding. Liam laughed at him, when Louis came out and offered him a piggy-back ride upstairs. ''C'mon, babe, I'll show you your room.“

Louis jumped on Liam's back, clinging to the older bloke like a monkey. Liam carried him upstairs, through the small hall and into his new room. It was nice, neat and clean and unpersonal. Without much reluctance Louis kicked his shoes off and threw himself on the bed in the corner of the room. He rolled around a little bit and finally sprawled himself out, face facing the white ceiling. He let a content sigh slip out of his mouth.

''You can decorate the room like you want. It's yours now. I bought you some bedsheets but if you don't like them, we can exchange 'em and yeah...“ Liam rubbed the back of his head, looked down at him. Louis sat up, grabbed Liam's hand and pulled him down. As soon as Liam lay next to him, he wrapped his arms around the others ribcage. ''Thanks for letting me stay here, Li. I really do appreciate it. Love you.“

''Everything for the family, babe. Love you too.“

Louis smiled and tried to suppress a yawn but failed miserably.

''You exhausted?“

''Mhm.“ Louis rubbed his eyes again and snuggled under Liam's armpit. They both kept silent while Liam patted his hair. After a while Louis breath deepened and his eyes fell shut.

Liam didn't move a long time after Louis had fallen asleep. He just watched his younger cousin dream, softly caressing his head and shoulders. Louis looked exhausted, even in his sleep. Nothing like the energetic goofball that used to chase Liam around the coffee table. Not to mention how his looks had changed. Liam had needed a moment to digest the guyliner and dark skater vibe when he had picked up Louis at the trainstation. Now he was already over it. Jay had told Liam the whole story about Louis having to move and Liam was barely able contain the anger inside him, so he couldn't even imagine the war inside Louis.

Imagining all the ways he wanted to beat the living shit out of the people who had made Louis' life miserable instead, he slowly drifted into sleep. That was until his phone buzzed. With a quiet sigh he fumbled it outside of his pocket and looked at the screen. He allowed himself another audible sigh and carefully unwinded Louis's and his limbs. Already looking for his car keys, he tiptoed outside of Louis' room and closed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think via kudos, comments and/or on my [tumblr](http://acoustictommo.tumblr.com) :)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Part of the exposition in this, namely Louis and Liam are cousins and Harry and Liam are opposing team captains, is inspired by the work ''Troublemaker'' by LarryBullship. This accounts for the exposition only. The plot and characters are original.


	2. Hunting Season

Louis was alone when he woke up. Moaning, he opened his eyes and panicked for a second then remembered the unfamiliar white ceiling.

_Right, new home, Tommo. Get your shit together already._

Yawning, he got up and peeled himself out of the clothes he had slept in. There were red lines all the way down his legs from the seams of his skinny jeans and his hair was an unspeakable mess. After having opped his spine, Louis made his way to the bathroom two doors down the hall. The hot water of the shower was soothing on his skin, relaxed his muscles relaxed. He concentrated on his breathing. There was a crazy mixture of feelings dwelling inside him. To relieve some pressure, he jerked himself off with a few quick strokes. Hey, he was just a horny sixteen year-old, okay?

After he had cleaned himself up, he turned the faucet off and stepped out of the shower. With a towel wrapped around his head and freshly brushed teeth, Louis slipped into a bright red pair of sweats and made his way downstairs.

''Morning, sunshine.“ Liam greeted him smiling when he entered the kitchen. ''Breakfast?“

''Yeah, I'd love that.“ Louis sat down on the seat opposed to Liam. He took the plate the older lad handed him and started munching on some fried eggs on toast.

''Have you slept well?“

''Great“, Louis managed a genuine smile.

''That's good. Thing is I have footy-practice in about two hours, but until then I thought we could be lazy and watch some cartoons.“

''Yeah, I'd like that.“

''Cartoons it is!" Liam solemnly raised his cup of tea.

Louis took a sip from his orange juice: ''Okay.“ 

_This was okay. This was easy._

Liam seemed content with that amount of conversation and they both turned towards their breakfast. After breakfast they cuddled up on the couch in the living room and turned on the TV. Because he was the smaller spoon, Louis cuddled into a ball and relished the feeling of Liam's fingers in his hair.

''Li?“

''Mhh?“

''What happened yesterday in that supermarket?“

Louis had wanted to ask that question since they left the small shop. Liam's hand in his hair disappeared. Louis cringed internally.

_Great, Tommo, now he's mad at you. You're too dumb for everything._

Louis was about to apologise, but then Liam's muscular arms slung around his chest and pulled him closer.

''Oh Lou.“ Liam nuzzled the back of his head. ''I'm so sorry for that.“

''Don't be. I was just wondering, you know.“

''Sure, babe. Well...“ Liam sat them both up and turned Louis around, so that they were facing each other. ''It's kind of a jock thing, really. You remember the one that talked to you?“

''Yeah, Curly.“ Of course Louis did remember Curly. It was quite impossible to forget those eyes. Or dimples. Or lips. Not that the latter may had some kind of guest appearance during his wank-session. Because they did not.

Liam let out an exasperated sigh: ''Yeah, well that was Harry Styles. That match on sunday I told you about? The championship thing, if we win the match on wednesday? He's the captain of the opposing team.“

That explained the cocky attitude  ~~Curly~~ Harry had displayed. Louis stroked the spot above his eye-brow.

''And you hate each other?“

''Pretty much, yeah. We're rivals, so...“ Liam shrugged.

''What about Johnny Cade?“

''Who?“

''Johnny Cade? The Outsiders? Bloody hell, Li, educate yourself. I'm talking about the other one. Ye know, the one with the quiff and the leather jacket. Kind of looked like some ancient sex deity?“

''Zayn.“ Liam cut him off. ''Zayn Malik. He's... Harry's partner in crime.“ Liam blinked, before he furrowed his brows. ''A fucking pain in the ass.“

''That sucks.“

Liam huffed. ''It is what it is.“

It was obvious that for Liam, the topic was over, so Louis butted his head against Liam's chest and plopped to the side. "'M not done cuddling yet.“

"As you wish.“ Liam smirked and they continued marathoning the latest episodes of Hell's Kitchen.

Eventually Liam left for footie-practice and Louis decided that it was time to raid the fridge. He was met with disappointment though. Despite some vegetables and other disgustingly healthy stuff, there was nothing to eat. Grunting he slammed the fridge door shut and sprinted upstairs. First things first Louis put on some clothes (all black chucks, skinny jeans and jumper). After that he threw his wallet and survival kit into his backpack and untied his skateboard. Elsa (no he did not name his skateboard after a disney princess. Elsa was a goddamn queen, okay?) neatly tugged under his arm, he ran back downstairs and left a note for Liam.

_Gonna get some filthy fast-food!_   
_Be back by five._   
_Lou, xxxx_

_*_

There weren't many things better than skating on a sunny day, with the right music on his iPod. Lip-syncing 'Valerie' by Amy Winehouse, Louis rolled through the streets, savoruing the feeling of the warmth on his skin. It turned out that Louis' memory wasn't as good as he had thought though. He needed almost half an hour to retrieve the small supermarket. Fortunately there were only a few people milling around the picnic tables this time which flooded Louis' veins with relief. Liam hadn't explictly said it but the message had been clear: ''Stay away.“

'Red Light Indicates Doors Are Secured' blasting through his earphones, Louis rolled over the smooth concrete of the petrol station, flipped Elsa up and entered the small supermarket.

_These two lads squaring up proper shoutin', 'bout who was next in the queue_

Louis skimmed the aisles, looking for the deep-fried section.

_The kind of thing that would seem so silly but not when they've both had a few_

Louis found the freezers in the back corner of the shop. Squinting his eyes, he bowed over the glass to read the inscriptions. He should wear his glasses more often.

_Well calm down temper temper, you shouldn't get so annoyed_

The hand came out of nowhere, tapping him on the back. Louis yanked up and bolted backwards, letting Elsa slip and promptly falling over her, crashing to the ground.

_You're acting like a silly little boy_

Pain shot up from his ass, all the way through his spine, directly into the back of his head.

"Ow, fuck“, he wailed and squeezed his eyes shut, rubbing his elbow. Eyes watering, he looked up. ''What the fuck, ma-“ Louis stopped. _No, no, nope. Abort, abort!_

_They wanted to be men and do some fighting in the street_

Louis knew those long milky fingers, extracted to offer him to help getting up. He knew those green eyes, flashing down at him, knew those chocolate brown curls that surrounded them.

"Hiiii, Loueh.“

_He said no surrender, no chance of retreat_

_Harry._ Hastily Louis ripped the headphones out of his ears and jumped up, ignoring Harry's extracted hand. _HarryHarryHarry_. As if he just walked out of some fashion magazine, his cousin's archenemy was standing infront of him, complete clad in grey jeans that were so tight that Louis had to swallow, a loosely knit sweater which he pulled off far too well for Louis' concern and a silver rosary. A motherfucking silver rosary. God, Louis was so royally fucked.

"Hello." he managed and swiftly picked Elsa up, scanning the room for an exit. There was an emergency exit about ten metres away from him but he had to overcome two aisles of freezers first. Louis exhaled and slowly started inching backwards. _Everything's okay. He's not going to harm you. Calm down, Tommo._ Harry smirked down at him, revealing a wolfish grin, eyes only showing a small hint of the cruelty the boy was capable of.

"How you doin'?“ Harry's voice was slow and thick with a fondness that let all the alarm bells in Louis' head ring.

"Good.“ Louis took another step back but Harry followed him on his feet, barely letting the space between their faces get wider than a few centimetres. "Y-you?“

Louis felt like a cornered animal. His heart was racing and he couldn't do much but stare at the ground, slowly backing off. _You have to get yourself together, Tommo!_ He had almost reached the end of the freezers.

"Oh, I'm great.“ Harry dimpled and gave him a swift once-over before he tilted his head slightly. "I have been thinking.“

"That's good. Th-thinking is good. Important, some would say.“ Louis swallowed harshly and blinked. Almost there.

"One could say that. Anyways, I have been thinking. About getting my 'fucking facts' straight.“

"Yeah?“ Louis asked breathlessly. He had finally outpaced the aisle of freezers. Now there were only about seven metres of open area left, dividing him from the emergency exit. He'd have to be quick.

"Yeah.“

Louis was about to leap to the right, ready to run for his life, but Harry must had foreseen his plan because in the next moment he was seized. No it didn't bother him how effortlessly Harry's hands fit around his whole upper arms. Louis crashed with his back against the row of fridges along the wall. He didn't have time to see stars because the next moment, he was jammed. Louis was sandwiched between the cold glass door of the fridge and Harry.

"Ugh, let me go.“ Louis tried in vain to struggle himself free. Harry just laughed, pressing his torso against Louis', pinning the younger boy's wrists next to his head.

"Oh, Loueh.“ Harry sighed and shifted his hips slightly. The cold glass made against his back made Louis shiver. It was definetly the glass. "Resistence is pointless.“

Louis had nothing left than breathing heavily and glaring at Harry's collarbones. He refused to look up into his captor's eyes.

"What do you want from me?“ The question was pretty justified, Louis thought.

"Already told you." Harry said. Louis wanted to snap back, but then Harry lowered his head and brought his lips to Louis' ear. "How old are you, Louis?“

The way Harry stretched every vowel made fireworks in Louis' brain explode. Louis squirmed and cursed his body, this traitor.

"Why d-do you want to know?“

"Answer the question.“

"S-sixteen. Please, let me go.“

"Can't.“ Harry breathed against his neck. His soft curls brushed Louis' temple and something inside Louis snapped. The complete sensual overload Louis had fought back until now, flushed his brain and he became hyper aware of everything. Harry's hands around his wrists. Harry's faint smell of musk and shower gel. Harry's thighs against his. Harry's abs pressing against his tummy. Harry's _everything_ touching Louis. Louis felt a rush of blood to his head and he cracked.

"LET ME GO!“ He cried and pushed Harry as hard as he could. To his surprise the older lad actually stumbled back. Louis thanked every god that existed and bolted forward. He grabbed Elsa and his backpack off the floor and started running as fast as he could. After a few seconds he had reached the emergency door and yanked it open, not stopping. Louis ran and ran until he was home. Thankfully Liam's Range Rover was nowhere to be seen in the driveway yet. About to vomit out his lungs, Louis collapsed on the hardwood floor of the hall. Wheezing he pulled himself up the stairs and through the upper hall. He slammed the door to his room shut with his foot and crawled to his bed. The spots where Harry's skin had touched his' were blazing.

 *

Whistling Harry sauntered to the front of the shop. Zayn was leaning on the checkout counter, sweet-talking to the girl behind it.

''Poor girl'', Harry thought and tapped Zayn's shoulder. His bestfriend straightened his back, winked at the cashier and followed Harry out of the shop. As soon as they had occupied their usual picnic table, Zayn punched him in the shoulder.

"You owe me. I had to ask her for her number so she wouldn't check on the back of the shop as loverboy started screaming. What the hell did you do to him?“

"I'll let you copy my homework when school starts again. And nothing. He just wanted to leave and I did not want him to.“

Zayn huffed. "Haha, funny one, Styles. Last time I checked I was the one with the straight A's. Think of something else. And of course you didn't. Was your 'mission' successful at least?“

Harry smiled, visibly feign at his friend, jumped up and jogged to the vending machine next to the entrance of the petrol station. He returned with a real grin and threw a pack of cigarettes at Zayn before kissing him fiercly on the forehead.

"Dearest, Zayn. You are the best bestmate in the world and I will forever love you, even when you die of lung cancer. Are we even now?“

"Works for me.“ Zayn grinned and layed back. Harry followed his example, savouring the feeling of sunlight on his skin.

"Now do tell.“

Harry hummed: "He's sixteen.“

"So the hunting season is open?“

"Borrow your neighbour's beagle, Zayn. The hunting season is open.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think via kudos, comments and/or on my [tumblr](http://acoustictommo.tumblr.com) :)


	3. Written On My Walls Are The Stories That I Can't Explain

After Louis's breath had finally steadied, he needed exactly seven minutes to empty his duffle bag out on the floor of his room and retrieve the set of permanent markers he had packed exactly for a situation like this. It took him another 40 seconds to write the words in the top corner above his bed. The white walls became paper under his hands. He became okay.

That had been saturday. Now was tuesday and Louis hadn't left the house again, much to Liam's discontent. Determined the eighteen year-old sat down on the edge of Louis' bed and pulled away the duvet, covering his still sleeping cousin.

Louis groaned and squeezed his eyes together, hands searching blindly for the warmth and comfort of his blanket.

"Time to wake up, babe." Liam announced happily.

Closed-eyed Louis shook his head and buried his head undet his pillow, a muffled ''No'' sounding from under it.

"Yes." Liam cheered and began tickling Louis' merely existent love handles. The smaller lad produced a sound somewhere between a squeal and Ariana Grande's high notes and yanked out of bed, eyes wide open.

"Morning, sunshine“, Liam grinned and opened his arms. Louis blinked at him three times before screaming again and curling himself into a ball on top of the duvet Liam had thrown on the ground.

"Leave me be. It's barely morning.“ Louis wailed.

"It's noon. And you are going to get up now. You haven't left your room for three days.“ Liam judged and swept the Louis-sphere off the ground.

The smaller lad shrieked. "Li, what are you doing?!“

"Take a guess.“

"C'mon that's ridiculous, Li, just tell...wait... no, NO!“ Louis tried to wriggle himself out of Liam's hold, but failed miserably.

"I'll see you downstairs in twenty." Liam kissed the top Louis' head, before dropping the younger boy into the full bathtub.

*

"Buckle up.“

"I'm not a child anymore, Li.“ Louis pouted.

"Then stop pouting.“

"I am not...ugh, fine.“

"Love you?“ Liam tried. Louis huffed and turned his head towards the carwindow. Liam chuckled internally and steered out of their driveway. The radio was almost loud enough to cover up the barely audible "Love you too“.

*

Half an hour later, Liam parked infront of the wall-high cyclone fence that surrounded the small stadium his team was using during the summer. Louis could already see a few navy blue figures, moving up and down the field. He felt kind of nauseous. Behind the fence lay the world of perfect straight boys like Liam. Jocks, who ripped people like Louis apart just for fun. He couldn't get out of the car. He couldn't even move.  
Liam seemed to sense his discomfort because in the next moment, the older lad had walked around the car and opened the passenger's door.

"Lou.“ Liam hugged him, planting kisses on Louis' fringe. "Everything's gonna be okay. People watch us all the time. You wouldn't believe how often I have to slap penalty rounds on one of the mates, just 'cause their girlfriends sit in the stands and they peacock instead of playing.“

"S'not the problem“, Louis shook his head.

"Then what is the problem, love?“

"Thegonateme." Louis mumbled and slung his arms around himself.

"What?“

"They are going to hate me.“ Louis spoke every word as clearly as possible and looked down, fiddling with the hem of his black t-shirt. "They always do. 'cause I'm different.“

Liam furrowed his brows, anger dwelling inside him. He longed to beat up the people who had hurt Louis so badly. "No, Lou, no. That was Doncaster. Doncaster is over. You are here now. With me. We're brothers now. Nobody will say something, I promise.“

"Really?“ Louis looked up, still not convinced. His cerulean blue eyes shone so brightly that Liam had to blink.

"Really. People here are much more liberal," he reassured and unbuckled Louis' seatbelt. "Now, c'mon, babe. The coach hates it, when I'm late. Have to be a rolemodel and all that bullshit.''

That made Louis laugh and he climbed out of the car while Liam picked up their bags from the backseat. It had costed Louis quite an amount of persuading and promises to do the dishes but lastly, he had coaxed Liam into letting him bring Elsa. She was now neatly attached to the frontside of his backpack. They entered the stadium and Liam lead him to the main stand, where quite a few people were sitting, just as promised.

"Hey, Liam!“

"Oh my god, Liam!“

"Liam! There you are!“

Within seconds they were surrounded by a group of girls, all about Liam's age.

"Hi, girls.“ Liam beamed and gave each of them a hug, causing an eruption of giggles and whispers.

"And who are you?“ The question came from a pretty girl with olive skin and warm brown eyes.

"Danielle, this is my cousin Louis. Lou, this is my friend Danielle.“

Louis waved and forced a smile on his face.

A girl with red hair cooed: "Aww, look at him, getting all blushy.“

"PAYNE! YOU'RE ON THIS FIELD IN THREE MINUTES OR I WILL RIP YOUR VEINS OUT AND BRAID THEM!“ A voice behind them yelled suddenly and Louis cringed.

"I'll be there in two, Coach!“ Liam yelled back and squeezed Louis shoulder one last time.

"Sorry, Lou, gotta run! See ya, girls!“ Spoke it and vanished.

Louis felt lost for a moment before a soft arm wrapped itsself around his shoulders. Danielle smiled down at him: „You can come sit with us, Lou.“

"Uh, okay. Thank you.“

She laughed, a warm kind laugh. "No, problem. Anyone who can apply eye-liner that neatly has our outmost respect, right, ladies?“

The other girls nodded eagerly and started climbing the stairs to sit in an upper row. As soon as they had sit down, Liam's friends unraveled into one big heap of giggles and whispers and Louis decided it would be the best to keep quiet. He simply focused on watching the field. In this moment the coach assembled the team in the middle of the lawn.

"I hate him! No one should be allowed to talk to Liam like that. Just 'cause the coach's old and an alcoholic or something like that, he has no right to treat Liam like that!“, a girl with blonde hair complained. The others nodded eagerly. Louis chuckled quietly. The thirst was real.

A red-headed girl next to him, started bouncing up and down: "Oh, girls. They started. Oh my god. There is Josh. He is so superbe. Look at his muscles.“

"Nah, he's too small.“ A brunette huffed.

"Not for me.“ The red-head smirked and the others giggled. The girls rambled on and on about the players, not acknowlediging the play once. Louis made it about twenty minutes, until he inconspicuously fished his iPod out of his backpack. He was pretty sure, if he had to listen to one more girl stating, how in detail she wanted to lick Liam's abs and why she knew Liam would ask her out one day, he would have to take that Coach's offer.

Blasting The Script's new album, he pulled his legs to his chest and rested his head on his knees. By now one half of Liam's team was playing against the other. It made Louis kind of proud, that Liam's team was clearly dominating the game.

Suddenly there was a slight tug on his arm. It was Danielle.

"You okay?“, she mouthed.

"Fine.“ He mouthed back and pressed pause on his iPod. Danielle seemed to have waited for that, because in the next moment she nugded his shoulder and said: „So, you and Liam are cousins?“

"Yep, his father is my mother's brother.“

"Nice. You are visiting for the hols?“

"Yeah.“ Admittedly his mother had put it "holidays and nearer future'', but that answer would lead to questions, Louis didn't want to be asked. It didn't matter anyway, because it was kind of obvious that _Louis_ wasn't the one, Danielle really wanted to talk about. His suspicion was confirmed in the next moment, when she shifted slightly in her seat and cleared her throat: "And … uhm... do you and Liam talk … much?“

He smiled: "All the time."

"Oh, that's great.“ Danielle blushed slightly, which somehow still looked adorable. "And uhm has he ever mentioned someone... like anyone... uhm... for example...me?"

Louis wanted to roll his eyes and pat her shoulder, while saying "Oh, darling“, but that would have been a little too camp, even for someone as flamboyant as him.

"Actually... yes.“ That was a lie. Liam, like a true gentleman, never talked about his 'liasions sexuel'. But Danielle was obviously bent on his cousin and Louis owed Liam so much, he might as well played the wingman. "He... ehrr... says you have a great personality and... stuff.“

"Really?“ Danielle beamed at him.

He cracked a smile: "Yeah, absolutely.“

"Ohmygod.“ She clasped her hands over her mouth and jiggled in her seat. Then she grasped his arm: "Tell me exactly what he said. I need details!“

_Shit._

"Uhm...“ Louis bit his lip. _Congratulations, Tommo, nice hole you digged yourself!_

Promptly his 'Fight or flight' instinct kicked in. Well, it was clear what he would do. Playing for time he turned his head towards the field. The coach's assistant just had blown for half time. Now or never. In a rush he grabbed his backpack and untied Elsa.

"I am so sorry, Danielle, I uhm forgot something. Can you tell Liam that I went home?“

Surprised she looked up at him: "You gotta go? But sure.“

"Yeah, I need to go... sorry. Thanks a lot though.“ Louis hugged her, before it would get to awkward to do it and sprinted down the side of the stands.

"Promise me you call him nonetheless, yeah?“ Danielle called after him, disappointment seeping through her voice.

"Sure!“ _Can't. Threw my cellphone on the tracks of a train._

Louis slipped out off the stadium and rolled onto the streets, plugging his earphones back in. He would apologise to Liam later. Once he was outside, he might as well explore the town a bit.

There weren't many people on the streets this tuesday afternoon, so he quickly picked up some speed. Relishing the wind tugging on his hair and clothes, he took the next intersection. Some girls screamed after him, when he nearly overran them, as they were coming out an ice cream parlour. He waved them off and pushed his left foot even harder of the asphalt. He needed to get faster. Taking some steps with an ollie, he entered what seemed to be a small park. To his right some kids were playing frisbee on a large lawn.

"Watch out!“, an old lady, walking her dog, scolded him. Louis just laughed. He jumped and grinded down a handrail of some steps, that were to high to jump down. The descent gave him the last bit of needed speed and for a brief moment, he flew. Adrenaline pumping through his veins, he closed his eyes  and took the next turn.

 _Bad_ mistake.

Louis didn't even have the time to raise his arms. Fullfront he collided with a flash of grey, grasping the feeling of concrete against his knees and stomach, before being catapulted forward, crashing shoulder first into the asphalt. His body rolled three times over, pain erupting in his knees like fireworks. _Well, that hurt._

Louis groaned and felt his muscles go numb, leaving him in a puddle on the ground. Not to mention the pain pounding through his body.

"Oi!“ a voice exclaimed out of nowhere. "You alright, man?“

Louis managed a sound that lay somewhere between a purr and a choking cat. _Fuck, it hurt._

"Don't worry, it's goin' to be fine.“ The voice said in a thick irish accent and then a pair of hands reached under his shoulders, pulling Louis to his feet. Louis swayed on his feet for a moment, but stayed up.

"'M fine.“ He mumbled and came to face his saviour. The bloke was about his age, with light blonde hair and the bluest eyes Louis had ever seen. He wore faded blue jeans, an oversized white shirt with the words 'Crazy Mofos' written over it and a light grey snapback.

After the bloke had studied him for a moment, he shrugged and said with his thick irish accent: "If you say so. Got worried a second. Saw you crashing into that concrete pillar with the speed of a train. You should watch out, where you skate, man.“

"I probably should.“ Louis snapped and picked Elsa off the street. Thankfully the skateboard wasn't dashed.

The stranger raised an eye-brow at him and sized him up. Afterwards he said. ''Nice guy-liner.“

''Nice hair. Bet it's dyed.“

The stranger grinned at him.

''The name's Niall. Wanna get some pizza?“

Louis smiled. ''Sure thing. Nice to meet you. I'm Louis.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think via kudos, comments and/or on my [tumblr](http://acoustictommo.tumblr.com) :)


	4. The Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soooo much for all the feedback, it means the world!! xx
> 
> Enjoy! x

''Louis!“

Louis was jammed, as soon as he opened the front door. Liam's bear hug lifted him off his feet.

''Ew, Li, you're sweaty.“

''You think so, yeah?“ The older boy scoffed, loosening his grip far enough to examine Louis face. ''Well, sorry, that I haven't found time to change. Unfortunately I needed to search the whole town for my missing baby cousin! What were you thinking, Lou? I was fucking worried!“

Louis shuffled uncomfortably on his feet. Although Liam was overreacting, he did have a point. Louis had told Danielle, he would be home, when Liam would get there. That had been three hours ago.

''Sorry.“ Louis played with the hem of his shirt. ''I... uhm... went out for pizza with Niall.“

''Niall? Who-“ In that moment Liam recognised the blonde boy, who was swaying on their doorstep, watching the scene with interest. As soon as Liam laid eyes on him, Niall cracked a grin, jumped forward and took his hand, shaking it eagerly. ''Nice to meet you, sir. I'm Nialler Horan, your son's new boyfriend.“

''Uhm...“ Liam turned his head back at Louis, the look in the older boy's warm brown eyes priceless. Louis decided to play along and shrugged, facial expression carved into an innocent smile. He had learned pretty quick, that Niall was pretty much taking the piss out of everything and it was the easiest to just roll with it. He could hear the wheels inside Liam's head turn, until the older boy eventually straightened his back and nodded, gracing Niall with a friendly smile: ''Boyfriend, sure. C-come in, Niall.“

''Thank you, sir.“

Louis and Niall made it about three more seconds, before they lost it.

''Oh my god, Li, your face!“ Louis cackled and crumbled to the floor, clutching his tummy.

''Glorious!“, Niall cheered between two laughs and slapped his knee repeatedly like a seal.

Liam blinked a few times, before his eyes lit up. ''Ohhhhh. So you're not....?“

''Nah, man, I was kidding. Just taking the piss, I promise.“ Niall punched him in the shoulder and walked around the older lad, heading straight into the kitchen area of room.

Louis wanted to follow him, but Liam took him aside, a display of concern in his eyes. ''So, who is he exactly?“

''He is my leprechaun. Just appeared, when I followed the rainbow and rubbed the pot of gold at the end of it three times.''

''The truth, Lou.“ Liam furrowed his brows.

Louis sighed: ''Ugh, fine. I kind of had a teeny-tiny collision with a concrete pillar - nothing serious, so don't look at me that way!- and Niall scraped me off the street. He complimented my eye-liner. I complimented his fake blonde hair. We had pizza. Now we're friends.''

Seemingly contemplating, Liam rubbed the back of his neck: ''Mhm.“

Louis prepared himself some sort of speech or the delayed rant why he was so late, but instead the corners of Liam's mouth curled up: ''You made a friend.“

The mixture of pride and surprise in his voice stung a little. Hiding his hurt, Louis rolled his eyes: ''Yes, Li, I made a friend.“

''You made a friend.“ Liam repeated, now beaming and patted the younger boy's back. ''I'm gonna shower. Make sure the Irish feels at home!“ Humming, Liam jogged upstairs.

 _Unbelievable._ Shaking his head, Louis strolled into the kitchen, where Niall was marauding their fridge.

''Dude, there's like only rabbit food in here.“

''Top left shelf. Crisps and cookies.“ Louis sighed and pulled himself onto the kitchen counter, legs dangling slightly.

''Thank god“, Niall opened the shelf and swept it's content in his arms. ''Now we're ready to go.“

*

''Yeah, bitch, there goes your defense. AAAAND NIALLER SCORES AGAIN!“

Jumping up and down on Louis bed, Niall cheered and threw his fist in the air. Louis just laughed at his friend and tried not to sound to forced. He hadn't been able to focus on their game of Fifa once. Nervously he pulled on the loose threads that developed, where his skinny jeans were slit at the knees. He had to tell Niall. The irish boy deserved the truth. He had to tell Niall, that Liam had accepted the boyfriend-joke so quickly, because Louis was indeed expected to bring home boys. He had to tell the first person that ever bothered to talk to him (no, Louis didn't count Harry, because _nope_ with a popped p), that he was gay. It was better to scare him away now, when Louis wasn't too attached yet. Sadly that didn't make the task hurt less. Niall was such an awesome lad. The fake-blonde was funny and light-hearted and babbled continuously and Louis' room didn't seem so empty with him in it. Not to think about how disappointed Liam would be. He would never say it though, of course not. But Louis saw the worried glances, Liam shot at him, when he thought the younger boy wasn't looking. _Why can't you be normal?_ , they all seemed to ask.

''Winner, winner, chicken dinner. You get the next round of drinks.“ Niall said and flopped down on the bed again, ''Coke for me, please.“

''Yeah, yeah, be back a minute.“ Louis got up and fled the scene. As soon as he entered the kitchen, he clasped his hands around the rail of the sink.

_Breathe, Tommo, breathe. Don't be such a pussy. No reason to throw a fit. Stop being so stupid. You've survived much worse things than this._

Hands shaking, Louis closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the cold top of the kitchen counter. Focussing on his breathing, he slowly forced his heartbeat to steady.

''You okay, man?“

''Ah!“ Louis nearly jumped out of his own skin. ''Fuck, Niall, you scared the crap out of me.“

''Sorry.“ With raised hands Niall took a step closer, eyeing him curiously. ''You weren't coming back, so I followed you. Is everything, okay? Looked like you were about to pass out or something.“

''What? Yes. No. Of course. Everything's fine. I'm gay.“ _Oh god._ Louis wanted to clap his hands over his mouth, but it was already too late. The words had left his mouth and could never be shoved back inside. _Well done, Tommo._

Heart racing, he watched Niall's reaction. The other boy's eyes widened for a second, then he slowly took a step closer and opened his mouth: ''I know.“

''What?“ Louis didn't understand.

Niall rolled his eyes at him: ''I know you're gay. Knew it since I first stepped into your room.“

Louis deflated like a pinched balloon. ''How?“

''Uhm, mate, you have 'I hate him' written about twenty times all over your wall? That kind of gave the hint.“ The irish boy shrugged and turned to the right, opening the fridge. Two cola cans in hand, he turned back around. ''Can we continue playing Fifa now? I have to be home at eleven and I want to beat your sorry ass one last time, before Nialler has to roll home.“

Louis smiled, relief flooding through his veins. ''Yeah, I'd love that.“

 *

Later that night, when he was curled up under his duvet with 'Viva La Vida' blaring from his speakers (Liam wasn't home to scold him. His cousin had peaked into his room shortly after Niall had left, babbling something about 'last minute rituals with the boys before the big game tomorrow', which basically meant he was going out to meet a bird -probably named Danielle- he pulled) Louis found himself smiling again. Niall didn't mind. The smile turned into a grin. Louis had a friend now. An actual friend that he had made all by himself. Maybe Liam had been right. Doncaster was over. He was here now.

*

''Why are we doing this again?“

''Because“, Harry breathed, as he and Zayn squeezed past a bunch of drunken lads in awful yellow jerseys, this is the last match, before _we_ have to play against Payne's bunch of wankers and it doesn't hurt to check out your competition as long as it's possible.“

''Please“, Zayn rolled his eyes, causing a girl, walking next to them into the stadium, to nearly faint, ''we both know you're not here to check out Payne's _team_. Besides the fact, that we know pretty much everything about them already.“

Harry knew Zayn wasn't really serious. The brown-eyed boy was just pissed off, that Harry had dragged him out of bed on a wednesday morning, when he could have slept in. Whistling Harry ignored his best friend, scanning the stands. It took him about five seconds to spot what he was looking for. There he was. A drop of black in an ocean of navy blue.

''There we go“, Zayn mumbled, as Harry started moving. ''You know what, Hazza, I'm just going to use the loos, yeah. Try not to break him too much, while I'm away, okay?“

''I would never“, Harry whispered, already to far away for Zayn too hear. Humming, he started climbing the stairs.

*

''Please, tell me, you're taking the piss.“

Speechless Louis gaped at the face of his new friend. It was wednesday, the day of Liam's big football match and Louis had just climbed the stands to join Niall, whose face was navy blue. But not in the stripes on the cheeks way, a lot of people had drawn the colour of Liam's team on their faces. No, they were talking about full-time blueface here.

''How dare you! There's nothing 'bout important as supporting your team, man!“ Niall rambled, flipping some girls a few rows lower off, who had the audacity to point their fingers at him.

''You look like Smurfette.“

''Oi!“

Louis ducked Niall's punch and laughed: ''What? It's true.“

''Oh, wait for it, Tomlinson. Therefore I shall get to mark your precious face as well.“ Viciously grinning Niall held up a small tube, that turned out to be blue make-up.

''No way.“

''It'll match your eye-liner?“ Niall suggested, innocently fluttering his eyelashes.

''No way.“

 ''Ugh“, Niall furrowed his blue brows, ''how 'bout only stripes then?“

Louis pondered for a moment. ''Stripes are okay, I guess.“ Everybody was wearing them and it was Liam's team afterall.

''Yay!“ Niall cheered and pressed a small amount of the thick dark paste onto his index finger, before applying in two swift strokes _all over Louis' face._

''NIALL!“

 ''That'll teach you to respect TheCraic!“ Not in the least impressed by Louis' chest punch, Niall jumped up.

Rubbing his sore knuckles, Louis crinkled his forehead. _The- what?_ ''Who?“

''Doesn't matter“, Niall waved him off, while climbing over him to get out off their row. ''I'm going to get us some drinks. Be back a minute.“

 ''Bring some paper towels!“

Niall just blew him a kiss and hopped down the stands, getting cheered on by several fans, when they spotted his 'outfit'. Louis let out a loud sigh and covered his face in his hands. It was the first time, that he regretted being phoneless, because now he didn't even have a mirror, to examine the mess Niall had created. Maybe he should finally ask Liam for an old phone of his or something. Liam. Right. _Support your fucking cousin, you ungrateful piece of shit._

Louis was about to lift his head from his hands and finally start cheering like the people around him, when a cloud of musk and shower gel cast over his senses. _Oh, please, no._ He knew that scent. A low thump resonated right through his bones, when the body radiating what felt like sunshine flopped down next to him. Louis yanked his head up and to the left, pressing his palms on the bench. Slightly bent forward, Harry was sitting next to him, aviator-covered eyes completely focussed on the game. _The game_ , that had started without Louis even noticing it. Why was it so incredibly hard to notice anything else, whenever Harry decided to pop up? He felt like Icarus looking at the sun, not noticing he was slowly burning to death. But that only busied a small small part of his brain. The main part was occupied with taking in Harry's appearance. The older boy's curls, tamed by what looked like a patternless bandana. The dark blue hockey jersey, that only hinted his defined torso, but revealed insanely long and defined arms, one of them full of tattoos. And lastly, of course, a pair of black jeans, tight as ever. Louis cringed, when Harry's long milky fingers ripped open a bag of Lay's and hovered over the opening for just a moment, before pulling out a single crisp and placing them on the tongue of his mouth. Painfully slow Harry closed his full lips, the crunch of the crisp sending Louis' mind reeling, and chewed, before swallowing so loud Louis' wanted to cover his ears. Thankfully he was able to close his mouth and shut his widened eyes back to normal, right before Harry turned his torso slightly, invading Louis personal space just enough to make Louis shift in his seat. Holding the bag of crisps against his stomach, Harry smiled at him, all white teeth and sunglasses.  
„You want some?“ The older lad's voice was low and polite, yet so overloaded with fondness, that Louis wanted to scream. _You hate him, you hate him, you hate him. You can't let him mess with your head this way, Tommo._

„No, thank you.“ Louis answered just as politely and turned his head back to the match. He didn't even knew the scoreline.

„It's Sour Cream and Onion.“ Of course, _of course,_ Harry had chosen Louis' favourite sort.

With a sigh, Louis slowly extracted his hand and dug his fingers into the crisps bag, picking up two crisps with his index and middle finger, before pulling out carefully and letting them fall into his other hand. Louis examined the crisps for a moment. Then he closed his fist and threw the crumbs on the ground. No! He was better than that. He had spent days in his room, not able to cope with the feeling of how weak and helpless he had felt in that supermarket, and it was all Harry's fault. Pretty, radiating Harry, who knew exactly how pretty and radiating he was and never would even have looked at Louis, if it wasn't for the fact, that Louis was too fucking dumb to say no, because, yes, he was that desperate and pathetic, that he craved every single bit of affection, he could get. Glaring he looked up at Harry. It had to stop.

„What do you want from me, Styles?“

Harry tilted his head, averting his eyes from Louis' face and to the ground, where the remains of his offer had ended. Though, due to the aviators, his facial expression was hard to read, the change that struck through the older lad's body was unmissable. Slowly Harry raised an eyebrow: „It's not very nice, to throw food on the ground. There are people starving in the world, you know.“

Louis wanted to scream. „Yeah, well, I'll make sure to remember that, the next time a stranger offers me food. What do you want here?“

A huge grin spread across Harry's lips. Munching on another crisp, the older lad shrugged and leaned back, without backing out of Louis' bubble. „I'm here to watch the match, what d'you think?“

Louis huffed out a laugh: „Yeah, right.“

„Believe it or not, I put great emphasis on being prepared as best as possible.“

Without a warning the crowd around them erupted in cheers and laughter. Someone had scored a goal, but Louis couldn't bring himself to look away from Harry: „And therefore you've decided to come here and … what? Enjoy the show?“

Louis nearly flinched, when Harry suddenly leaned forward, shrinking the space between them to a few centimetres. Beaming, Harry said: „Ohhh, I am enjoying the game very much, thank you.“

 _Oh._ So they were playing the innuendo game again.

 _Fine, have it your way_ , Louis thought and leaned slightly forward as well, breathing heavily against Harry's throat. He smirked internally, when Harry swallowed heavily.

„That's good for you, but...“, Louis broke into a frown and straightened his back, forcefully turning away, crossing his arms over his chest, „...sadly I do not in the least.“

It took Louis a lot of energy, to not let his face fall, when he heard Harry laugh. There it was again, the cruel note to the older boy's voice, that degraded everything around him. It made Louis want to cry and curl up into a ball. „You're a terrible, liar, Lou.“

Louis yanked back and pierced the spot, where he supposed Harry's eyes. Anger flushing through his veins, he wanted to yell at the older boy. Harry had no right to call him ''Lou''. But he didn't get to say a word. Because in the next moment, there was no more space to be angry in, no more air to inhale. Louis was cut off by fierce yet soft lips on his own, forcing his mouth to open, by one hand pulling at the back of his head, one hand seizing his back and pushing him against a milky chest and lastly he was cut off by a loud moan, escaping _his own lips_.

*

„Oh god."

Zayn groaned, as soon as he caught side of Harry. "What the hell happened?“

The brown-eyed boy was leaning against the cyclone fence surrounding the stadium, in which the match still going, effortlessly looking like a supermodel. Harry didn't fail to recognise the group of girls (and some boys) nearby, milling around the chips stand.

„What should have happened?“ Harry asked as innocently as possible, as they strolled out of stadium, heading towards the car park.

„You look like the boy got on his knees for you right there in the stands.“

„Well, he didn't.“ Feigning to be disinterested, Harry pulled off his aviators and began to clean them with the hem of his jersey. Zayn wanted to roll his eyes. Harry enjoyed this far too much. „Then what happened?“

Promptly beaming, Harry looked up at him, a huge grin spreading across his lips: „I kissed him.“

„Mhm“, Zayn mumbled, seemingly unimpressed, and scratched his lower lip. „And what did he do?“

„Leaped up and bolted like a good little boy. It was great.“ Harry said dreamily and opened the passenger's door of Zayn's red truck.

Zayn sighed and climbed into the driver's seat. Harry's new choice of boytoy would bring them into hell's kitchen. A plan already forming in his head, he started the engine. That would hurt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? x


	5. Crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awake for 32 hours now, so I'll write something, after I wake up from my sleep coma. I love you all! x
> 
> Enjoy! x

 Louis hid in the shadows under the main stand, the crowd above his head not cheering loud enough to overcast his thoughts.

_Harry kissed me_

_Harry kissed me_

_Harry fucking Styles kissed me_

Sliding down the cold metal column, Louis closed his eyes and slung his arms around his knees, making himself as small as possible. How could he have been so stupid to let Harry kiss him? And more important how was he going to tell Liam? The question made Louis cringe. He could picture the disappointment in his cousin's eyes so clearly, the breathed ''Lou''. Liam would be so mad. Liam would be so mad and kick him out and then Louis would have to go back and... An ugly sob escaped his lips and he raised his fingers to touch his lips, determined to rub off whatever Harry had left there, that made them prickle still. No, he couldn't let that happen. He had to keep this quiet. He wouldn't tell Liam. He wouldn't tell anyone. Louis closed his eyes and focussed on his breathing, forcing his heart rate to steady. It was all going to be okay. He was able to do this. Determined he lifted himself up and brushed the dirt off his bottom. Controlling the light trembling of his hands by shoving them into his pockets, he emerged from the stands and walked over to the food wagons, where Niall was standing, chatting up a girl with raven-hair, a stack of napkins in hand. Right now she was straddling his face, making Niall beam.

"Hey, leprechaun!“

Niall spun around and waved at Louis, before turning back and whispering something in the girl's ear. She giggled and nodded, taking Niall's phone and typing presumably her number in, before handing the phone back. Niall winked her a good-bye and strut towards Louis, slinging an arm around the smaller boy's shoulder.

"Pulled one?“ Louis asked him and grinned, porpusefully ignoring the prickling of his lips, still.

*

The next four days went by smoothly. Louis survived the big houseparty Liam threw, because his team had smashed the opponents on that wednesday, and nursed his older cousin the next day, when Liam was too hungover to even make them breakfast. Friday and saturday he spent with Niall, either at Louis' home or at the skatepark. They never went to Niall's home, which, when Louis had asked, the irish had just shrugged off saying ''my mother's always home''. That had been the only time, Louis had ever seen his leprechaun frown, so he hadn't pressed the subject further.

Everything went smoothly. Louis did not think of Harry or the kiss. Not when he was out with Niall. Not when he was at home with Liam. Not when he lay alone in his bed at night. Not in his dreams. Not ever. And especially not on sunday noon, when he entered the stadium again, trotting behind Liam and a teammate of his named Josh, whom they had picked up on the way.

''You sure, I shouldn't get you something to eat or drink?“ Liam asked Louis, as soon as they reached the railing surrounding the pitch.

Smiling, Louis shook his head: "Nah, I'm...“

"BRO, you're asking that question for like the fivehundreth time. He's neither hungry nor thirsty. Let the boy breathem god.“ Josh exclaimed and rolled his eyes. "Get your head in the game.“

Punching Liam in the shoulder, the dirty-blonde boy took off, leaving Liam startled.

"Did- did my left forward just quote High School Musical at me?"

Louis chuckled: "Yeah, I think so.“

The next moment, Liam was chasing after Josh, screaming and shouting inaudible things. The pre-game-excitement had Liam turn mental for the last four days straight, so Louis only shook his head at his cousin and made a beeline for the main stand. Yawning, he took a seat in the front row, securing himself a perfect view of the pitch, pulled his knees up to is chest and dropped his head on his knees. Slowly blinking, he watched how Liam tackled Josh down, before both were ripped apart by the choleric coach and dragged towards the middle of the pitch, where the rest of their team was waiting, greeting them with shouts and cheers.

"PAYNO!“

"About time you tossers arrived!“

"Hey, Josh, ready to play fucking _divine_ today?“

Somehow that cracked the whole team up and Louis laughed along, just for the sake of it, before breaking into another yawn, that nearly made his jaw crack. Liam had kept him up all night. Throwing nervous fit after nervous fit, his cousin had rumbled through the house, while simultaneously being on the phone with all of his teammates at once, as it had seemed. Due to that, now Louis was tired and incredibly glad for the yet empty stadium. The game would only start in about two hours (yes, apparently Liam's coach was mental) - enough time for a quick nap. For a moment, Louis was tempted to just pass out in the stands, but that would neither give a good impression, really, nor would it be comfortable. Side-eyeing the dark grey sky, Louis got up and sauntered towards the small one-storey building right next to the gate of the cyclone fence. Inside, Louis needed a few minutes to find the locker room of Liam's team, but eventually he shoved some navy blue bags out of the way and flopped down on one of the worn-out benches. He had fallen asleep, before he even got the time to admire the unmistakable smell of leather, sweat and cheap laundry detergent.

*

Louis woke up to an electric shock, exploding in the back of his head, shooting all the way down his spine. Yanked into awakeness, he gasped, but no air reached his lungs. His mouth was shut. By someone's lips. Lips on Louis' own.

"Argh!“ Involuntarily he pushed forward, jumping up and to the side, his back hitting the wall.

"Woah, Loueh. That wasn't nice.“

Heart pounding in his chest, Louis gaped at Harry, fucking _Harry_ , before he realised what he was doing and pressed his lips together instead, pretending they didn't tingled with sensation, because _no._

"Yeah, and ravishing people without their consent is?“ Louis spat out and crossed his arms over his chest, taking a step forward. "Your team's got the other locker room, by the way.“

"I wasn't ravishing you“, Harry dimpled innocently. "I was just kissing you.“

"Oh and who told you, you were allowed to do that?“

"You.“

"That's a lie.“

"Nope“, the way Harry popped the 'P' made Louis want to smack the older lad in the face. "It was _you._ Or more precisely your body. He's an ever worse liar than you are, Loueh.“

Speechless, Louis narrowed his eyes.

 _Predator_ , he thought. In his bright red jersey, cruel grin in place, Harry looked 100% predator. It made Louis shift uncomfortable, when he realised who took the place of the prey in this comparison.

"Wha-what are you- what do you want?“ Seemed like Louis' bravery had just run out. _Great._

The familiar cloud of musk and shower gel swirled into Louis' nose, as Harry leaned forward. Slow, even slower than usual, voice deep and drippin' with fondness, Harry said: "Isn't that clear by now?“

"N-no.“

Harry's face was close, shutting the rest of the world out, so close, Louis could count the eye-lashes of the older lad. Louis' breath hitched, when Harry chest pinned him against the wall, fingers resting lightly on Louis' waist. He had to tilt his head up, to meet the green irides of the older boy, their breaths mixing. Louis nearly missed the breathed „It's you.“, because in the next moment, Harry's lips crashed down on his. Fireworks exploded at the back of Louis' head, and his gut dropped somewhere near the ground. Harry cupped his face with his one hand, while seizing Louis' upper arm with the other. Louis was about to return the kiss, was about to move, was about to _give in_ , when a loud bang cleared his head, followed by a too familiar voice yelling: "WHAT THE FUCK?“

A second later Harry was gone, rolling on the floor in a blur of red and navy blue.

"Li!“

Panic rose in Louis' chest. But before he was able to make a move, he was pushed aside, landing rather hard on the very same bench, he had slept on. The next moment, the locker room was full of people, clothed in bright red and navy blue alike.

"You piece of shit, I told you to stay away from him!“ Neck and cheeks flushed, Liam was struggling to shake Josh and Andy, holding him back, off, bloodlust written all over his face. Louis had never seen his cousin, perfect, polite Liam so furious. And it was all Louis' fault.

"Sorry, I must have forgotten!“ Harry sneered from the other side of the room, retained by a rugged ginger-haired boy with an amused grin on his face.

"You're dead, Styles. DEAD! I swear to god, I will fucking kill-“

"CAN SOMEBODY PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?“

Louis had never been more relieved to see the Coach. Shoving his clipboard under his armpit, the adult stomped towards Liam, ignoring Harry completely. "Payne, I don't know, what's going on, but I'll have you know that I don't give a shit. Five minutes 'til kickoff! Save your energy for the pitch, or I put you on the bench 'til you're twentyfive! Everybody out, now!“

For a moment it looked like Liam would disobey. Unyieldingly he glared at the coach, but eventually he gave up, shaking Andy and Josh off.

"This is not over“, he hissed at Harry, before turning towards the door. "Louis.“

Heart pounding in his chest, Louis jumped up. Liam's arm was just a tad to tight around Louis' shoulders, as he lead them out, Harry's teammates parting their way for them without hesitation. None of them was stupid enough to even breathe in Liam Payne's direction, when he posessed this state of mind.

As they walked out of the building (Josh to Louis' left side, the rest of Liam's team behind them), Louis didn't dare to keep his eyes anywhere, but the ground.

_Congratulations, Tommo, you did it! You fucked up!_

He felt his eyes burn, but quickly wiped the tears, that started forming, away. He had no right to cry.

_Have fun back in Donny. Bet Stan will be over the moon over your return!_

Without a warning, he was embraced, nose pressed against the rough fabric of Liam's uniform.

"I'm so sorry, Lou. So sorry.“ Liam mumbled into his hair, rubbing circles on his back.

_What? No!_

Louis shook his head vehemently, holding on tight, as long as he could still do that. "No, 's my fault.“

Liam stiffened, the rubbing stopped. "Lou-“

"Liam, we gotta run. Kickoff in two minutes.“ Josh's voice whispered somewhere behind them, and Louis felt Liam nod against his shoulder. With a sigh, the older lad detangled them and cupped Louis' face with his hands, looking him earnest in the eyes.

''We talk as soon as the match is over, yeah?“

Louis nodded, feeling dizzy.

"Good. Go find Dani in the stands, she'll take care of you. I gotta run, have to kick that motherfucker's ass.“

"Good luck.“ Louis called weakly after the two boys, as they took off towards the pitch, where the referee was already assembling both teams. Then he slowly walked towards the now packed stands, fighting to keep the waves of aftershock out of his mind. He would deal with the situation later. Now he had to start making it up to Liam.

"Heeey!“ Danielle cheered in his ear, when Louis squeezed himself between the olive-skinned girl and some random bloke with blue dyed hair. True dedication, there.

"Hi!“ Louis plastered an excited smile on his face.

"God, I'm so excited, I can't believe this is happening. Of course, our boys's gonna win, but still. Imagine the party and ohh, Liam will look so good with the cup in his hands. Not to mention...“ After a few seconds Louis zoned out of Danielle's babbling and focussed on the match instead. On the pitch, the referee blew the starting whistle. In the same moment, the first rain drops started to fall. "Eww, rain.“ One of Danielle's friends complained, the other girls agreeing unanimously.

Louis fought back the urge to roll his eyes and relished the cold drops on his skin, still focussing on the match infront of them. Louis had always liked rain. He remembered distinctly, how he had played tag with Liam in the rain once, on one of the many weekends they had visited, Karen scolding both of them for ruining their clothes. Louis smiled. It was a good memory.

On the pitch, one of Liam's players, whom Louis recognised as Andy, stole the ball from the red right forward and dribbled past the middle line.

"Oh my god, they're gonna score!“ Danielle screamed and jumped, pulling Louis up alongside her. The noise of the crowd around them doubled, everybody standing up to get a better view.

"Now he's passed it to Liam. Liam has the ball.“ Danielle screeched.

"Payne! Payne!“ The crowd chanted and Louis felt tension and excitement built up in his chest. In the need to get rid of the adrenaline in his blood, he cupped his mouth with his hands and shouted: "Go, Liam!“ Danielle and her friends joined in, screaming as Liam outpaced the left defence, making a beeline for the goal.

Later, Louis wouldn't be able to describe how it happened. Maybe it was the lightning, that struck, just as Liam launched to kick, blinding him for a split second. Maybe it was Danielle, digging her nails into his lower arm, causing him too flinch and look away, so he missed it. But in the end, the _how_ didn't matter. All that mattered was _that_ it happened. All that mattered was the scream, Liam uttered, when the bright red figure tackled him from behind, taking him down. It was silent, when the ball hit the top corner of the net.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? x 
> 
> [tumblr](http://acoustictommo.tumblr.com)


	6. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I'm sorry, this is like ridiculously late. To my defendence I can say I spent the last month writing an 12 page long termpaper about sleeping disorders and how to treat them. So if any of you needs an assignment on that shit, hit me up. 
> 
> Aaaanyways, here it (finally) is! Chapter 6! 
> 
> Enjoy! x

Louis was already halfway down the stairs, when the strong whistleblow of the referee resonated in his ears. "Liam!“

His heart was pounding in his chest. No, no, not Liam. Not Liam. "Liam!“

Without reducing his speed, Louis slipped under the barrier and ran onto the field, passing other players. By the time, he reached the scene, already a small circle of navy blue and red jerseys alike had formed, shielding the two boys laying on the ground from everybody else's view. Louis pushed his way through and fell on his knees, next to Liam, who was bellowing and clutching his right ankle.

''Lou, you shouldn't be here.“ Josh greeted him, but it didn't sound anywhere near sincere. The dirty-blonde was kneeling on Liam's other side, flanked by the ranting coach. ''Unbelievable! That was a foul! I want this boy to be red-carded!'' Louis shut him out and focused on his cousin infront of him.

"Li.“ Louis whispered and started to pet his cousin's drenched hair in a vain attempt to soothe some of Liam's pain. That was, until he was pushed aside by a bulky women in an extraoridanry ugly green uniform.

''Make some space, kiddo.“ Ignoring Louis' protestant huff, she started talking to Liam, while her partner, a bald thirty-something, pried Liam's hands away from his ankle. Somewhere behind them, Louis could hear the coach ranting.

"It's swelling, probably strained.“ The male paramedic stated, after giving the foot a good look.

''Listen, what's your name, boy?“

"Liam.“ Andy's voice somewhere near Liam's head supplied.

"Okay, Liam. I'm gonna take off your shoe now, alright?“

Liam, who had stopped bellowing, but whose head and neck had turned an concerning shade of red, nodded. Louis pressed his eyes shut, as the paramedic pulled, but sadly that didn't blend out Liam's short defined scream.

''Yep, definetly strained. Not sure if it's the ankle or the ligaments though.“ The paramedics exchanged a few sentences, of which Louis understand only the half, but eventually the female paramedic nodded, while the male got up and hurried away. Her expression way softer than Louis had thought to be possible, she placed a hand on Liam's shoulder.

''Listen, Liam. We need take you to the hospital, to check on your foot. It could be a strained ankle, it could also be the ligaments, which would be bad. My colleague is getting a stretcher. Try to move your foot as less as possible, okay, honey?“

Liam just nodded and the male paramedic came back, placing an yellow stretcher next to Liam, before they lifted him over.

''Okay, up on 3, 2, 1...'' The paramedics, supported by Josh and some random other navy-blue jersey, lifted Liam up and carried him off the field. Louis refused to leave Liams side, until they were inside the ambulance. While the female paramedic wrapped a cold compress around Liam's foot, Louis sat down on one of the side seats, hand clutching Liam's, and looked back on the field, eyes roaming. He needed approxiamtely five seconds to spot, what he had been looking for.

Motionless, the boy in the bright red jersey sat on the field, one hand dug into the grass, the other resting on his knee. A sea of bright red jerseys surrounded him, most of them wearing grins. The boy's lips though were pressed together, gorgeous lineaments bearing an expression, Louis couldn't quite decipher from this distance. But it wouln't have made a difference either way. Louis had his confirmation.

 _Partners in crime_ , he thought, before the female paramedic slammed the backdoor of the ambulance shut and the car started moving. The boy wasn't Harry. It was Johnny Cade.

*

After three hours in the A&E, it was Josh, who drove them home. With an angry and sulking Liam on the passenger seat and Louis in the back, clutching Liam's new crutches, the ride was akwardly silent. It had turned out, that Liam hadn't been lucky. His ligaments were stretched and both of his shins were bruised, where Zayn had cut him. This meant four to six weeks of cooling compresses, crutches and absolutely no expendable movement whatsoever. Basically, it was all fucked.

But the injury seemed unimportant in comparison to the influence of the news, Josh announced to them. They had lost. The referee had refused to cancel the game, after Liam's accident and without their captain, Liam's team had lost ungracefully high. That wasn't fair, but not to change.

''It's not the end of the world, mate.'' Josh tried, when he pulled up infront Louis and Liam' house, but Liam just shook his head, the usually so soft brown eyes hard. He was already hobbeling towards the door, when Louis was held back by Josh. A concerned look in his eyes, he handed Louis a small slip of paper.

''The top one is my number. The rest have the names of the lads written next to them. Just call, whenever you need something, okay? A ride, groceries. Whatever. Just call and I or one of the others will be there.''

A little astounded, Louis nodded and tugged the piece of paper carefully away, before he finally climbed out of the car.

''Thank you.''

''No, problem. Payno is our brother. We'd do anything for him. Also he will probably beat himself up a lot. So just … take care, okay?''

''Okay. And thank you again.''

Josh waved and drove off. Determined, Louis followed Liam inside the house.

*

The next three days Liam spent on the couch. He was either watching TV, arguing over the phone or drinking. Electively a combination of the above. Louis did the best he could, to make his cousin feel better, but nothing seemed to work. When he did all the housework, that they would have shared otherwise, Liam pointed out a spot, that he hadn't cleaned yet. When Louis wanted to cheer him up with some lame board game or a round of Fifa, Liam just stared blatantly at the wall, until Louis would give up.

Nonetheless Louis didn't complain. However bad he was, Liam was off far worse. His cousin seemed to be in some kind of hole, where nothing could reach him. Secretly Louis thought it to be stupid, to be so angry about a lost game of footie, but he would rather shot himself in the foot, then ever say that out loud. Not to mention that Louis was afraid. He was afraid, that Liam eventually would want talk about Harry and the kiss. And that Liam would kick him out, as soon as he realised, that his loss was Louis' fault.

*

On the sixth day after his 'accident', Liam threw his phone against the wall of their kitchen. It happened after an especially heated conversation with what Louis thought to be Danielle. They seemed to have some kind of long-term argument, since Liam told Louis to ''send her needy arse away'', when Danielle appeared on their doorstep on the second day. However, Louis took the opportunity to inconspicuously ask for a mobile for himself. The request got him the most incredulous look he had ever seen on a person's face, before Liam sighed and set the number of his order up to '2x'.

The same night, Liam invited Louis to cuddle with him on the couch. They were halfway through that Saturday's X-Factor, when Louis couldn't stand the silence anymore.

Wriggling around so he faced his cousin, Louis said: ''I missed this.''

Liam blinked at him a few times, before a split run through his face and his expression turned from indifferent to … broken. Sniffing, the older boy pressed Louis against his torso.

''God, I'm so sorry, Lou. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to let it out on you. I didn't... I just... I fucked up. I fucked up.''

''Li, the foul wasn't your fault, you know that, right?''

Liam shook his head, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie. For a moment, it seemed like he would say something more, something important, but then he just shook his head again and pulled Louis closer, burying his nose in the smaller boy's hair, inhaling deeply. They fell asleep like this. Louis relishing the warmth and comfortableness of Liam's embrace, which he had missed so much during the last week and Liam silently crying, crying his pain out until no more tears would come and the grip around his heart loosened a bit. Liam was infinetly thankful, that there was no phone anymore, that could have tightened this grip again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liam :(


	7. Swimming Pools

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is underage drinking in this one.
> 
> Enjoy! x

A week later Louis stood in the kitchen, carefully preparing his and Liam's breakfast, when the doorbell rang. Hastily Louis hurried towards the door, before Liam, who was snoozing on the couch in the living room area, came to the idea of getting it.

''Hey, Lou.'' Andy greeted him, as soon as Louis had opened the door. Behind the older boy stood about half a dozen other lads, Louis recognised, but didn't know the name of. ''We're here to see Payno.''

''Living room.'' Louis shrugged and returned to the kitchen, pointedly ignoring the rambling of the semi-gathered team. Assemblies like this had happened several times over the last few days. At first Louis had tried to understand what was going on, but whenever Liam saw him anywhere near, he send him away. Not that Louis did mind. He didn't really care. He knew when he was unwanted. Careful to not distibute Liam's breakfast all over the kitchenfloor, Louis filled his cousin's plate with scrambled eggs, toast and sausages, before balancing the whole masterpiece into the living room.

''… just saying, that it would be better, if we do it now, when they don't expect us too.''

''No way, twice in a row is too much. We'll wait.''

''I'm on Chris' side here, when we...''

''Everybody shut the fuck up!''

A small part of Louis couldn't help but admire the way, everybody obeyed Liam's order, even when he had hissed it. The main part of him though focussed on keeping the blush off his face. The fact, that everybody was watching him, sent a flood of akwardness and self-conciousness through his veins. He felt like an intruder in his own home.

''Thanks, love.'' Liam beamed at him, as Louis sat the plate down infront of him, and Liam wriggled himself into an upright position, from where he had been slouched in the armchair at the end of the couch table.

''Hey, Louis, would you also bring me a bag of crisps?'' The question came from a lanky light-eyed lad with dark hair. _  
_

Thankfully Andy stepped in, before Liam could wrap his hands around the boy's throat – fucked up foot or not. ''You can march your sorry ass into the kitchen yourself, Jamie.''

''Oh it's okay, I don't mind.'' Hiding his face, Louis pushed himself up and away. While he made his way into the kitchen, the door bell rang again, but Louis didn't pay any attention to it. He knew, it was probably just another load of Liam's teammates. Louis regretted that decision the moment he stepped out of the kitchen. Without so much as a warning he was tackled down to the ground, wet sloppy kisses being placed on his face.

''GUESS WHO'S BACK!'' Unbelieving Louis looked up at the boy, whose skin was as red as a lobster. Wow, that had to be the worst sunburn, Louis had ever seen.

''Niall?''

“Who else, eh? Did you miss me, you fucker?''

''I thought you wouldn't come back for another week?''

''Oi! I was due yesterday!'' _Oh._

Two days before the championship game, Niall had announced to Louis, that his mother would drag him to Spain for two weeks. Louis had been near a desperate fit on the prospect of spending the next weeks alone, but eventually accepted his fate. Over the aftermath of Liam's injury and accompanying depression, the information of Niall's return had seemingly slipped out of Louis' brain. In an attempt to let the frown disappear off of his leprechaun's face, Louis poked at Niall's cheek and giggled.

''You look like a lobster.''

''Oh shut up!'' Elbowing Louis in the stomach, Niall rolled off of him, pulling them both to their feet. '''s not my fault I have ivory skin.''

With an arrogant huff, Niall made a beeline fore the stairs. ''You coming? Mum didn't let me bring my X-Box, 'm Fifa-deprived.''

''A minute.'' Louis laughed and snatched the bag of crisps from the ground. While simultaneously rubbing Niall's saliva off his face, Louis turned and threw the bag of crisps at Jamie's head as hard as he could. The laughter of Liam's teammates resonating in his ears, Louis followed Niall upstairs.

*

''To be honest I am still not convinced this is a good idea.''

Wide-eyed Louis stared at the house infront of them. Random colour-spots were flickering through the windows of the ground floor, illuminating the front lawn and cars, rowed up on the sidewalk of the otherwise pitch black street, in all shades of the rainbow. The heavy thumping of the bass-line made Louis' bones shiver, even from their spot outside. _Ace house party_.

''Oh, don't be a killjoy, Louis. For us, it's my welcome home party! We'll have fun. Promise. The host is a friend of my brother.''

Ignoring Louis' incredulous glance, Niall dragged the smaller boy towards the entrance. ''And if the party is shit, we'll take off faster than you can say 'Lucky Charms', alright?''

''Innit.'' Louis mumbled, knowing he was powerless against Niall's puppy eyes.

''Yaaay!'' Niall cheered and slung an arm around his shoulder, knowing he had won. The music inside was deafening, paired with an overwhelming smell of alcohol, cheap perfume and smoke. There were sweaty bodies everywhere, either dancing or making out, sometimes both at the same time. Louis wasn't naive. This wasn't his first house party. Just … one of the worse ones.

''NIALLER!'' They were greeted by a skinny lad with a buzz-cut. ''Glad you could make it!''

''Hey, Peter. Is Greg here?''

''Yeah, somewhere. Probably upstairs.'' Buzz-cut allowed himself a sly grin. ''Here, follow me into the kitchen. You two need drinks!''

The kitchen was merely better. Less dancing, more making out, but at least... alcohol. Louis hesitated, when Buzz-cut pressed a red solo cup with god knew what into his hand. Truth be told, Louis had exactly two options, when it came to alcohol. He could either stay sober, sit it out and drag Niall's pissed ass home after a few hours _or_ Louis could get totally wasted. There had never been an inbetween with Louis and there surely wasn't now. Not really sure what to do, Louis looked from his cup to Niall, who emptied his' in one big gulp and back to his own cup. ''Come on, mate.'' Buzz-cut cheered and clapped him on the shoulder. Atleast he got a phone now, so he could call Liam to pick him up, if things got out of control. With a sigh, Louis closed his eyes and drank.

*

Two hours, three cups of vodka-o and countless shots later, Louis found himself in the middle of the dancefloor, dancing with the mess of strange bodies, Niall long lost to some bird. Louis couldn't really recount, where the lad had been coming from, just that within the blink of an eye, he was there. And he was fit. Taller than him, with a somewhat curvy silhouette, dark eyes like coffee and a really big mouth.

''Aiden'', the lad bellowed in his ear, as he put his hands on Louis hips.

''Louis'', Louis slurred, relishing the pressure on his skin, tingling and numb at the same time.

Maybe, if Louis wouldn't have been so royally drunk, he would have catched the breathed ''I know.'' or the slightly twitching lineament to Aiden's mouth, but so he just focussed on moving his body without losing his balance. They continued dancing for a while, until eventually Aiden dragged him off the dancefloor, out of the supposed living room into the hallway of the house.

''You're really pretty, Louis.'' Aiden grinned and pinned him against the sidewall of the stairs. The taller boy's hands were caressing Louis' arms, his hips rolling into Louis' and … and something told Louis, that he shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't be here. He, he didn't _want_ to be here. He wanted...  
Louis train of thoughts was cut off by Aiden's lips grazing his neck, the force jabbing Louis' head against the hard-wood behind it, which – _painful._ Trying to pry himself away from the taller lad, Louis started shaking his head. ''No.''

''Yes.'' Aiden breathed against his earlobe, licking the spot under it.

Louis placed his hands against his chest.

''No.“ The word came out slurred and he stumbled to the side, when Aiden took a step back, involuntarily grabbing the other boy's shoulder to stay on his feet.

''See.'' Aiden laughed and the next moment he was back on him, this time rubbing his hard-on against Louis groin. Louis felt nauseous. In an attempt to stop the spinning, he pressed his eyes shut, head still shaking. ''Please, stop.''

''Come on, don't pretend...''

Suddenly Aiden was gone, accompanied by the unmistakable sound of a fist connecting with jaw.

''He said no, fucking bugger.''

Startled Louis blinked his eyes open. And he knew, he was supposed to hate him. He knew, he was supposed to despise everything, he stood for, but in this moment, Louis couldn't. In this moment, Louis was drunk and scared and alone and he was a familiar face, someone Louis knew, the fucking devil he knew.

The sob made it's way out of his throat, before he could prohibit it: ''Harry.''

''Hey, Loueh.''

There was a huge grin plastered to Harry's features, when he turned to look up from the whining mess that was Aiden, that hint of cruelty, Louis had recognised so often before, slowly fading from his green irides. Before his mind even had the chance to catch up with his body, Louis already stumbled forward. Thankfully Harry's reflexes were impeccable, and he caught the smaller boy with ease. As deep as he could, Louis inhaled the familiar scent of musk and shower gel. _Safe._ Atleast right now.

''You think you can make it to the car?''

Louis nodded and detangled himself, just to trip over Aiden, who was still laying on the ground, clutching his face. Strong arms caught him, before he hit the ground though and in the next moment, Louis was swept off his feet and hanging face-down over Harry's shoulder, his nose occasionally bumping against Harry's lower back. Louis wanted to squeal, but opening his mouth in this position and drunk of his bloody arse probably wouldn't have been the best decision. So he remained silent, as Harry carried him out of the house and down the street to a sleek black car, a three-spot star on the hood.

''Nice car.'' Louis couldn't help but utter, as soon as Harry sat him down on the pavement to fumble for his keys.

The latching sound of the car being unlocked resonated painfully loud in Louis' already aching head. ''Birthday present.''

Harry picked him up again and carried him around the car, before dropping him onto the passenger seat. ''Try not to vomit in here, yeah?''

Sinking into the soft leather, pointedly ignoring the too strong smell of it at the same time, Louis nodded. ''Never would.''

He broke into an pissed innocent grin, that was way too wide, to not look ridiculous. Harry slammed the door shut and jogged back to the other side of the car, slumping down in the driver's seat. As soon as he started the ignition, the radio turned on and some mainstream Drum'N'Bass filled the interior of the car. Louis forced his eyes open, to make some dumb comment about the horrible lyrics, but he couldn't do much more than gape.

Harry seemed to sense his stare, because without lifting his eyes from the street, he asked: ''What?''

''Nothing.'' Louis giggled and hid his face in the headrest. Which _-eww,_ bad decision. The smell of leather nearly made him gag.

''What is it, Loueh?''

''You're beautiful. 'M not supposed to say this, but 's true anyways, so...'' Louis shrugged, eventhough Harry couldn't see it.

The older boy smirked, shifting gears.

''Are you gonna fuck me in the backseat?''

Harry's deep laughter made his ears tingle. It was one of the nicest things, he had ever heard, Louis decided.

''Holy shit, Loueh, I know you're drunk of your arse, but where the hell was that coming from?''

Louis shrugged again, but this time, it hurt. ''You've pounced me nearly everytime we met. Now you've managed to get me into your car and I'm so pissed, that I probably wouldn't even remember it in the morning. So what's holding you back?''

Harry didn't answer for a long time. In fact, he didn't answer until he had pulled up infront of Louis' house and shut the engine off. As soon as the car went silent, Harry unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over the middle console. His thumb was grazing Louis' cheek, while his other fingers curled around Louis' chin, forcing the younger boy to look him in the eye. His teeth shone white in the darkness, while he spoke: ''First things first, trust me _I will_ in fact fuck you in that very backseat, just not today. Secondly, I don't need you drunk and unable to stop me, to devour you. I'm way too good at this game, to depend on altered conditions, thank you. Thirdly, if anyone ever tries to touch you again without your consent, aim for the throat.''

And just like that Louis' breath hitched and Harry's lips crashed down on his, his hands running through Louis' hair, pulling him closer. Fireworks exploded behind Louis' eyes, while he let Harry force his mouth open. He returned the kiss. Louis could feel Harry's smirk against his lips, but couldn't care less. All he could think of was how soft the older boy's lips were and how his hands scraped at the back of Louis' neck. The cold metal of Harry's rings sent shivers down his spine. Eventually though they had to breathe. It was Louis, who broke the kiss.

''Woah.'' Panting, he slumped back into his seat. ''Thought you didn't want to take advantage of me?''

''Just because I'm not ravishing you in the back of my car, doesn't mean I won't claim, what I chose to be mine.''

_What?_

''The fuck is that supposed to mean?''

Harry just grinned, slowly wiping his thumb over his bottom lip. ''You'll see. And greet Liam from me.''

Oh god, _Liam._ Significantly sobered, Louis unfastened his seatbelt, burying his hands between his thighs. For a while, the only sound was the two of them breathing. Eventually Louis lifted his head and locked his gaze with Harry's, memorising every detail of the angelic face infront of him containing a devil's mind.

''I should hate you.''

Harry nodded, his lips curling upwards. ''You should.''

Louis let his gaze drop, fixing his eyes on the middle console. He spotted a few coins and a pack of chewing gum.

''But you don't.'' Harry's words were defined and clear against the fog clouding Louis' mind.

Louis hesitated, but only for a second, before he lifted his gaze again. ''No. I don't.''

This time, Harry smiled. It was his cruel smile, yes, but maybe, Louis thought, that was the only way Harry knew how to smile.

''Goodnight, Louis.''

A heavy weight settling in Louis chest, he reached for the doorhandle and pushed the passenger door open. ''Goodnight, Harry.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? x
> 
> Talk to me/give feedback/cry about at my [tumblr](http://acoustictommo.tumblr.com)


	8. Taken (I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, so this got a little longer than expected. In fact, so long, that I decided to split it into two parts. This way you can read the first part earlier. 
> 
> Enjoy! x

Liam was peacefully snoring on the couch, when Louis staggered into the living room. There were several empty bottles of beer scatterd over the couch table and the carpet was covered in crisp crumbs, so Louis figured, that the lads had been over. Careful not to crash full-force into any furniture whatsoever, Louis fumbled his Vans of his feet and placed them on top of the whole mess. This way, Liam wouldn't have to bother himself upstairs to check, if Louis had come home. After Louis had muted the TV and carefully pulled a blanket over his cousin, he made his way upstairs. His vision and coordination being a litlle topsy-turvy, Louis crashed against the doorframe, when he tried to enter his room the first time. He stumbled back with a muffled ''Fuck'' and thankfully hit the door handle the next time. Louis barely managed to shimmy out of his awfully tight jeans, before he collapsed onto the bed. Right before he fell asleep, he bolted up though, grabbing the permanent marker from the bedside table. One hand braced against the wall to stop the world from spinning, Louis wrote the two words that pressed against his fore-head, just under the chain of 'I hate him's. After giving them a second look, he scratched them out, replacing them with a slightly more fitting phrase. Content with his work, Louis let himself crumble onto his bed again. Permanent marker still in hand, he fell asleep.

*

Louis was awoken by a solid hot weight on his thighs, slowly melting off his legs. Groaning he pulled his eye-lids open, lifting his head from the puddle of drool, he had slept in.

_Never gonna drink again, 'cause guilty mouths feel dry as cotton_

''Niall?''

Rubbing the last bits of sleep out of his eyes, Louis sat up, the view of the irish boy sitting on his bed, legs sprawled over Louis' thighs, back resting against the wall and Louis' phone in hand, slowly becoming unblurred.

''Oi, about that time you woke up. I beat your Angry Birds highscore like six times.''

Startled, Louis caught the phone, Niall tossed him and placed it in his lap.

''Wh-what are you doing here?''

The irish boy frowned. ''I'm just checking on you. Ye vanished last night, without telling me and answered none of my calls. I was worried you might did something stupid, considering how pissed you were.'' Niall grinned at that.

Something stupid. If only Niall knew how accurate that assumption was. Louis wanted to laugh and throw up at the same time.

'''m fine. Just...''

''Hungover?'' Niall supplied.

Louis nodded. ''Mhm. I feel like shit.''

''I'm sorry, mate. I'd stay and cheer you up, but Nialler has to roll home. Sunday morning family brunch.''

Louis nodded again, lifting his hand weakly. '''s fine. Have fun.''

Niall laughed, loud and obnoxious, before placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek and sauntering out the door, humming something that sounded suspiciously like Kelly Clarkson. Ignoring the heavy pounding in his temples, Louis pulled himself out of the bed. After he had grabbed his glasses from the bedside table and retraced his pair of red sweatpants, he made his way into the bathroom.

The view that revealed itself to him in the mirror unsurprisingely matched how he felt in general. His eyes were blood-shot, the black eye-liner around them smeared. In combination with the unusal pale shade of his skin, he looked like a panda bear. A very, very hungover panda bear. As quickly as possible he took a wee and brushed the furry feeling of his teeth. World slightly swirling, he made his way downstairs. He nearly tripped over the last step though, when he unlocked his phone and found not only twenty-six missed calls (all from Niall), but also six text messages. Four of them were from Niall, inquiring his whereabouts in drunken gibberish, one was from Liam, telling him to have fun and one... What the...?

Confused, Louis lifted his phone closer to his eyes, inspecting the small winking emoji from, sent by an unknown number. A disquieting feeling settling in his stomach, Louis typed a quick reply.

**Who is this?**

Not that there were really that many possibilities. The phone and his number were brand new. Only Liam and Niall even had the number in the first place, but somehow... His phone buzzed.

**Take a guess ;)**

Oh god. Louis groaned, fingers curling around the railing.

**How do you even have my number?**

Anxiously Louis bit his lip. This was a catastrophe.

**I took your phone, while I carried you. Figured it would have been too much of a pity, if it had slipped out of your pocket or something. ;)**

Louis snorted, which – _bad idea_. His temples throbbed.

**Haha, funny one, Styles. … And what now?**

Though it came off as a rhethorical question, Louis meant it. Most of last night was a haze of alcohol, cheap perfume and bad music, but somehow Louis remembered everything that had happened after Harry had decided to materialise himself and rescue Louis, in a weird clarity.

_''No. No, I don't hate you.''_

**Ah, Loueh, you can't imagine the endless possibilities of answers to that question. But for now? We're texting, genius. ;)**

Louis tasted blood. Appalled he stopped ganwing on his bottom-lip. And, because deep down he was a coward, he pocketed his phone after that.

 *

''Stop grinning, Haz. I might need to throw up otherwise.''

Gracefully Harry ducked the pillow Zayn had aimed at his head and locked his phone. After that, he looked up, frowning at his best friend, who was slouched over Harry's beanbag, staring holes in the ceiling, cigarette dangling from his fingers. He didn't look good. And saying that in relation to Zayn Malik meant something. It wasn't the first time, Harry noticed the dark rings under his best friend's eyes, or the way his silhouette seemed to fade, cheekbones even more prominent than usual, but now the broody hollow mood really started to piss him off.

''I seriously cannot fathom, what it is, that has been saltening your coffee every morning for the past weeks, Zayn, but it has to stop. You're insufferable. All moody and …'' Harry stopped, before the word rolled off of his tongue. Would it have been any other person than Zayn, he had said it, but with the raven-haired boy it just wasn't possible. Instead he replaced the word with another fitting one. ''… insufferable.''

Zayn laughed, but there was no trace of humour in his voice.

''You already said that.''

''Ugh, fuck you.'' Harry didn't really mean it. That was just the way, Zayn and he conversed with each other. ''Fuck you'' meant ''I love you'' in their language. Still somehow, Zayn jumped at the words, throwing the stub of his cigarette into the fishless aquarium next to Harry's bed.

''You know what? You can kiss my ass, Haz. I'm out. Have fun wanking to that loverboy of yours, since he's obviously the only thing you care about. Besides yourself, that is of course. Fuck you too.''

With that, Zayn stomped out of Harry's room, slamming the door behind him and leaving a speechless Harry behind.

*

Louis found Liam on the couch, eyes fixed on the TV screen, where he and Josh were playing Battlefield. As soon as his cousin recognised Louis, he pressed the Pause button.

''Morning, love. Have you slept well?''

Louis just grunted, rubbing an itching spot on his chest and slumped down in the arm-chair. He was about to utter a somewhat acceptable answer, when the words got lost as his mouth dropped open.

''Holy shit, Josh, what the hell happened to you?''

Speechless Louis gaped at the dirty blonde boy. Josh looked … bad, to say the least. There was a long fine scrape along his left cheek-bone, his lips and eye-brow split, right eye bruised and swollen. Basically it looked like someone had wiped the pavement with Josh's face.

''Uhm...'' Josh exchanged a quick look with Liam, who ever so slightly shook his head. The smaller boy nodded and turned back to Louis.

Plastering a grin on his face, he waved Louis off. ''Nothing, really. Just got into a brawl. No biggie.''

''It looks fucking big to me.'' Louis huffed, slightly annoyed, that he didn't get told what was going on. His head was still pounding.

''It's nothing, really.'' Liam said.

''Ah, okay.'' If they didn't want him to know, he wouldn't bother. With a shrug,  Louis got up again, sauntered into the kitchen and searched the drawers for some Aspirin. As soon as the tablets were sizzling in a glass of water, he pulled out his phone, carefully glancing at it. Relieved he noticed, that Harry hadn't texted again. Instead he had a message of Niall waiting for him.

**skatepark? want to show u something**

Louis shot a quick glance towards the living room, where Liam and Josh were whispering with each other. They seemed to have some sort of fight. Liam was shaking his had vehemently, while Josh appeared to reason with him. Louis sighed. Quickly he typed his reply and downed the glass of painkillers.

**deffo. meet ye there in 20**

Waiting for the Aspirin to work, he hasted upstairs. As soon as he had shut the door to his room behind him, Louis changed into his usual skinny jeans and an oversized red sweatshirt, which originally belonged to Liam. The fabric was soft and comfortable against his skin and would protect him from the chilly weather outside. Pocketing his phone and keys, he ran downstairs again.

''Gonna hang with Niall. I'll be home for dinner. Love you.''

Liam called after him, but Louis was already out the door, putting Elsa down and rolling down the street.

*

Niall was already waiting for him, when Louis rolled onto the smooth concrete ground of the skatepark fifteen minutes later. Dressed in all black, the irish boy was standing next to one of the benches, duffel-bag slung over his shoulder, the hood of his black hoodie pulled over his face. Louis needed a moment to fathom what it was, but eventually he realised what was off about his leprechaun. Normally Niall wore light clothes, never diving into all black everything, like Louis. But now it looked like Niall had made an effort to … disguise himself. Subconsciously Louis trailed over the chain, linking the right front belt loop with his backpocket.

''What's going on?'' He asked, as soon as he had reached Niall, and flipped Elsa up. From short distance, Niall's expression looked nearly as off as his clothing.

At his question though, the irish boy started grinning. ''This afternoon, my dear friend, I'll share a secret with you. Actually it's the best kept secret in town.''

Louis wanted to roll his eyes, but he was already curious. ''What's it about?''

Niall just shook his head, leading them out of the skatepark. ''Just wait and see.''

*

''Holy shit, Niall, you for real?''

Not quite sure what else to say, Louis gaped at the wall infront of him. Twenty minutes of strolling through half the town later, Niall had lead them under a small bridge. The wall in front of them was made out of concrete, supporting said bridge, but there was no grey spot left. The whole surface was covered in graffiti, from simples tags to whole pieces of art. The biggest one being a bright purple cloud with the word _Hound_ written in it.

''Nope, 'm absolutely serious.'' Niall beamed at him, dropping the duffel-bag on the ground, which produced a thrimming cacophony. Louis had quite a suspicion what he would find inside the bag. And indeed the next thing Louis knew, Niall pressed a silver spray can into his hands, plopping off the green lid.

''I need you to help me with the background. Just try to cover up as much of the cloud as possible.''

''Ye sure it's a good idea to, like, cover another lad's work?''

''Oi. Trust me, _she_ started the whole thing. Now come on, mate. We need to be finished by five.''

Louis shook his head. It were moments like this, where he really questioned his life choices. Louis knew, he should call this whole thing off, withdraw from Niall's questionable (and illegal) influence, but then again, Niall was his leprechaun. His leprechaun, who texted Louis every night, wishing him sweet dreams, even if they had been hanging out a hour before. His leprechaun, who out of all people, invested all his time into Louis. Somehow the irish boy had waltzed into Louis' life and now Louis couldn't imagine it without him. Not to mention the ridiculously efficient puppy-eyes, Niall was able to pull of. So what was a bit of spray-tagging afterall?

*

Two angry policemen and the sprint of his life.

Louis got the answer about two and a half hours later, when he saw the two older men in uniform approaching, one of them talking into his walkie-talkie.

''Uhm, Niall?'' Louis backed away slowly, tugging at the hem of his friend's hoodie. Niall was standing on his toes, finishing the last letter of his tag ( _TheCraic_ , apparently), which was artistically scribbled over a humongous green cloverleaf.

''What issit?''

''Not to disturb you or anything, but uhm … RUN!''

Flipping Elsa up and tugging her under his armpit, Louis took off. A swift glance back told him that Niall was right behind him, laughing, duffle-bag in hand, throwing the can he was just using into the river. Typical, this boy couldn't take shit seriously. Louis channelled his anger into his feet, pushing his leg muscles into working harder. They made it about five hundred metres, before the way along the river ended, and they needed to turn sharp left, emerging on one of the side-streets of the shopping district. Louis could hear the policemen calling behind them and felt panic rising in his chest. Panting he outpaced a group of preteen girls and reached the next intersection. Liam would so decapitate him.

''Split!'' Niall exclaimed, overtaking him, and turned left, heading for a small group of trees. Louis didn't need to be told twice. Wheezing he turned right, hopped onto Elsa and rushed down the street. The asphalt was uneven and rough, but he was still faster than by foot and even more importantly faster than the single policeman that was still behind him.

''Shit, shit, fuck, shit.''

It took Louis another ten minutes to shake off his pursuer, but eventually he managed to get rid off the policeman by hiding out in a narrow passage between two food shops. Hidden behind a wheelie bin, Louis watched how the lanky man in his mid-forties came to a halt, clutching his waist.

''Fucking punks, one day I'll throw you all in jail. Think they are so smart, never even heard of consequences, one could think...'' Cursing, the policeman reversed.

Louis counted from one to hundred in his head, before he collapsed against the wall behind him, letting out a shaky laugh. He did it! With shaking fingers, he send a quick text to Niall.

**managed to shake off mine. how bout u?**

The answer came only seconds later. Niall sent a picture, showing the blue-eyed boy, leaves and branches coiled in the blonde hair, a huge grin in place.

**had to crawl through a felt kilometre of brushwood, but m all good. headed at yours. meet u there?**

Louis sent him the thumbs-up emoji back. Shaking his head in awe about the fact, that he had just avoided being fucking arrested, Louis flipped Elsa up and stepped out of the passage. Right in this moment the veil of grey clouds in the sky broke up and coated his surroundings into sunlight. Louis couldn't help but laugh. He closed his eyes and relished the feeling of sun on his skin. That was until he bumped into something or better someone.

''Oh sorry, mate, I didn't...'' _Holy_. Louis mind went reeling. A thousand thoughts exploded simultaneously in his head. And all of them told Louis, that he knew. Louis knew the curvy silhoette of the lad infront of him. Louis knew the wolfish looking ginger-haired lad to his left. And first and foremost, Louis knew the bright red jerseys he was staring at in triple edition. The only thing, Louis didn't knew, was the lad to his right, but that didn't matter that much. Because Louis was awfully familiar with the scrapings on this boy's face. Louis had gaped at similar ones this morning. _Shit._

''Louis.'' Aiden said, a dangerously wide grin spreading over his face, although it was slightly distorted by the purple bruise on his jaw. ''What brought you to this part of town?''

 _Our_ part of town.The intonation was clear.

''Oh uhm nothing. I was just on my way home, actually.'' Louis plastered a smile on his face. But he knew that it wasn't very convincing. He was so, so fucked.

''How ... funny. Hey, lads, do you know our Louis here?''

''Of course we do. You're Payne's cousin.'' The ginger-haired one sneered.

 _Wolves_ , Louis thought. They were like wolves. He felt himself deflating. Apparently his body had already accepted his fate. Louis didn't scream, when they attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides*
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://acoustictommo.tumblr.com)


	9. Taken (II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! x

Louis didn't know how much time had passed, since he had curled himself up into a tight little ball on the floor of the room. Neither did he know where he was. It looked to be some sort of basement or boiler room. Kind of hard to tell in the darkness. Motionless Louis focussed on the feeling of the damp, stale air in his lungs. The feeling of cold uncomfortable concrete against his cheek and exposed hip. The way his eyes burned, as no more tears would come.

Atleast they hadn't beaten him up. Not really. Most of his scrapes and bruises came from where he had tried to wriggle himself free, as they had taken him. A low laugh escaped his lips. Taken, like in that Liam-Neeson-movie with the shitty sequel, Niall had forced him to watch. Dragged into the back of Aiden's hatchback, covered his eyes with a sweaty footy sock and carried over gravel and solid ground, due to the lack of wind somewhere inside, Louis had figured, down a flight of stairs into this room. Occasionally Louis could hear the wolves arguing behind the solid metal door, that had effectively killed every thought of flight even before he had had the chance to fathom one, but they never came in. Louis was thankful for that.

Also Louis wasn't stupid. Not anymore. It had dawned on him somewhere between the moment he had stopped banging on the door and the moment his tears had run dry. Everything had slipped into place. All the overheard conversation pieces. The scrapes on Josh's face. Liam's paranoia to let Louis leave the house. _''Just got into a brawl. No biggie.''_

It was a biggie. It was more than a brawl. It was a fucking war. And Louis had been too stupid to notice it. Had been so stupid to blatantly walk around town with a giant target on his back.

_Took you quite some time to figure that one out, Tommo._

It was cold down here. Shivering, he pulled the sleeves of Liam's hoodie over his fingers.

''I'm freezing to fucking death in here! Let me out!''

He got no answer, but he hadn't expected one. Louis allowed himself a dry sob, then he pressed his lips together. Quietly he clang to his mantra. Atleast they hadn't beaten the shit out of him. Louis remembered the feeling of Aiden's lips against his skin and shuddered. Or worse.

He prayed, Liam would find him soon.

*

''Okay, we have like, the whole river area covered. Jake and Andy are at the intersection, where...''

''Niall'', the irish boy supplied his own name and Josh nodded. ''Right, where Niall and he split. The others are starting from there.''

Liam's eyes failed to focus on the map Josh had splayed out on the kitchen table.

''And you sure, he really hasn't just thought 'Hey, I want some ice-cream!' or some shit and ... like... skived off for a bit.''

''Shut the fuck up, Jamie!'' Josh's voice was sharp, overlapped by Niall, who had spent the last twenty minutes hopping on and off the kitchen counter, mumbling to himself while refreshing his texts. ''Oi, you think I'm lying?! We wanted to meet here right away. That was three hours ago. Even if he walked, he wouldn't need three fucking hours.''

Liam shook his head, while the others carried on bickering. The decision wasn't a conscious one. He just knew, that he had to do it, had to do something. Had to anything for Louis. Ignoring the pain erupting in his foot, Liam pulled himself into an upright position and grabbed the crutches leaning against the backreast of the kitchen chair. Not acknowlediging the concerned looks the others shot at him, he hobbled out of the kitchen, pushing the vitreous backdoor open and entering the small but neat garden. It was cold outside, the sun setting and the trees of the adjacent forest casting long menacing shadows on the lawn. Slamming his head against the damp brick wall of the house, Liam retrieved his phone from his backpocket. The damp twilight air was suffocating him. A low laugh escaped his lips, as he started tapping the digits. He hadn't even got the number on this phone. Actually that had been the whole purpose of throwing his old mobile against the wall. But of course, of course Liam knew the digits by heart. Not that that mattered. Nothing but Louis mattered right now. Liam didn't have to wait long. He picked up at the second ringing tone.

''Liam.''

For a moment, Liam wasn't able to speak, pain wringing his guts and fingers, but finally he managed: ''Hi.''

A shuffling motion on the other end, than the sound of a door slamming shut. His voice was hostile, as he spoke. Not that Liam could blame him. ''What do you want?''

 _Now_. He could do this. ''I-I need your help.''

Laughter, bleak. ''You serious?''

''I-I mean it. I... I need your-, please.''

Silence. Then: ''What is it?''

*

The noises started, right when Louis was sure he would catch hypothermia. There was some sort of rambling, followed by loud voices, words too muffled to be deciphered. Another loud bang and suddenly, the handle of the metal door turned downwards.

''...glad he isn't here. He would've ripped your fucking heads off. Doesn't mean he won't anyways though.''

The gleaming light filtering through the doorframe blinded Louis. All he could make out was a dark figure, swaying in the door frame for a moment, before leaning against it.

''You know, you remind me of that song, Underdog by You Me At Six. Just look at the mess you made.''

Louis curled himself tighter, tried to make himself as little as possible, as the shadow walked towards him. A low whimper escaped his lips.

''Shh, it's okay. Don't be afraid of me. I'm not gonna harm you. Liam sent me. You're safe now.'' 

The voice was smooth and soft, comforting in a weird kind of way. Louis was to weak, to fight against the gentle hands, that slipped under his back and the hollows of his knees, sweeping him off his feet. The distinct smell of leather and cologne filled his nose. ''It's okay. It's over now. I'm gonna take you home, yeah?''

''It's over?'' Louis wasn't capable of more than a whisper. The figure nodded and it was, when they stepped into what Louis recognised as a locker room, that Louis eyes finally adapted to the lighting conditions and he made out the face of his saviour. All he saw was amber, raven and a kind of softness, that let any fear left decay. _Angel_ , Louis thought, _he looks like an angel. But a broken one._ Louis was too exhausted to remember, that he was supposed to hate him. Or wonder, what he was doing here, and why he had just freed Louis.

''Yeah, it's over.''

The older boy was quiet after that, as he carried him, so Louis just shut his eyes, concentrating on the sound of gravel underneath him. A few moments later, he was flopped down onto a worn-out backseat.

Louis thought, that he wanted to ask, if the older boy could turn on the heating, but before he could even open his mouth, the smaller boy had already drifted off into unconsciousness.

*

Liam was hunched up on the sofa, rubbing his knuckles, when the doorbell finally rang. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Niall and Josh, who were still perched over the map on the kitchentable, look up, directing questioning glances at him. But Liam was way to busy cramming his underarms in the damn casts of his crutches. He only had them for a few weeks now, but refused to use them most of the time, a thing he regretted now. Giving up, he threw them out of the way and hobbled to the door, jumping on one leg. With trembling fingers, he ripped the door open.

For a moment, Liam couldn't do much more than stare, his eyes watering with relief.

''He passed out on the way here, but he seems to be okay.''

Liam wanted to answer, but no words made it all the way up it's closed throat. Tongue-tied Liam switched to pushing the door open as far as possible. He seemed to understand. Rocking Louis up, to get a better grip, he shouldered past Liam and entered the house.

''Sofa.'' Liam managed.

''I remember, thanks.''

Heart pounding, Liam hobbled after them and slumped back down on the couch, taking Louis in his own arms, rocking them both back and forth. The younger boy looked battered, to say the least. There were smeared black lines all over Louis' cheeks and his hair was damp, glued to his forehead, the red sweatshirt, Liam recognised as his own, stained with dirt. But he was also okay. There were no bad bruises or scrapings visible. They hadn't layed a hand on him.

''I'm so sorry, Lou. I'm so sorry.'' Liam whispered over and over in his cousin's hair, hoping the younger boy could hear him even in his sleep.

*

A moment later, there were footsteps thundering on the wooden floor and he watched how Liam and the Louis-heap were sandwiched by a peroxide-blonde kid with pale eyes and sunburned skin.

''Louis!'' The kid shouted in a thick irish accent and pulled Louis off of Liam's lap, enveloping the smaller boy completely. Liam let him proceed without any resistance whatsoever, an information, he saved for later. Apparently Irish managed to wake Louis up, because in the next moment, Louis' eyes flattered open and he croaked a small word, that sounded like ''Nail''. Irish however seemed to be over the moon to be called a piece of tool, and let out a loud and irritatingly contagious laugh.

''Hey, Lou.''

The Louis-heap mumbled: “'m cold.''

''Gonna heat you up in no time, promise. Right, Liam?''

Liam nodded, having watched the two younger boys with a expression somewhere between fondness and pain. ''Yeah, love, no time.''

After that the three boys hugged and cried and exchanged hyped up bits of banter. When he couldn't take it anymore, he looked away, just to find Josh staring at him. Liam's friend was standing behind the backrest of the sofa, arms crossed over his chest, expression indifferent, apart from a small crease between his eye-brows. He held the stare. He wasn't afraid of Josh. He wasn't afraid of anything. Not anymore. The only thing he had ever been afraid of laid scattered.

Right when his eyes started to burn from not blinking, Josh's features broke and broke into gratitude. Letting out a small sigh, he blinked and took one last glance at the scene on the sofa. Then, with a silent nod towards Josh, he turned around and made a beeline for the door. His time here was up.

The frontdoor was still open so he slipped effortlessly out of the house, being thankful for the chilly evening air, which cleared his mind. He was already down the small flight of stairs, stepping onto the frontpath, when a voice called him back.

''Zayn!''

Clenching his hands into fists, he turned around. ''Yeah?''

Propped on one leg, Liam was standing in the doorway. Zayn let his gaze linger on the brace around Liam's held up foot for just a moment, before he straightening his posture, head held up high. The light from inside illuminated Liam's features in a soft shade of gold, letting his normally warm brown eyes seem almost black. Zayn cherished the hollow void in them.

''Thank you, I...'' He watched, how Liam's jaw did the thing, as the other boy swallowed. ''I wouldn't have known... like... if you hadn't brought him back.''

Zayn shrugged, lips pressed into a close-mouthed smile. His windpipe felt unnaturally tight.

''Uhm, like... do you... as a thank you … do you want to come in?''

''Are you still a hypocrite?''

The words came sharp and unnattached over his lips. As if someone else had said them. But they didn't and so he watched how Liam flinched, as if Zayn had hit him. Averting his eyes to the ground, Liam shook his had. Zayn nodded to himself.

“'s what I thought.''

''I... I just got him back, Zayn. I can't...''

''Goodnight, Leeyum.''

He didn't turn around a second time, when Liam called after him. As soon as he had slammed the door of his truck shut, he fiddled his phone out of his backpocket. It rang three times, before his bestmate picked up.

''Zayn? Listen, I'm sorry, okay, you know I...''

''It's okay, Hazza. All said and done. I'll be at yours in ten. Steal that bottle of booze, Gemma hides in her drawer, yeah?''

''Oh, okay.''

Zayn inhaled loudly. He needed to see blood. As soon as possible. So he settled for the next best option. He had never liked Grimshaw anyway. ''Something happened.''

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be forever grateful for comments and kudos :) x


	10. Venom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting there, aye, let's start nice and easy! x
> 
> A bit longer than usual *nervous laughter*
> 
> Enjoy! x

Louis woke up with his forehead pressed against the wall of his bedroom and a pale white arm tightly wrapped around his torso. Groaning, he wriggled around until he was facing his still asleep best friend and slapped his cheek. He had originally planned on poking it, but his muscles felt way too anaemic.

''Niall.'' Louis' throat refused to produce more than a hoarse whisper. It felt like someone had shoved a cactus down his throat. ''Niall. Wake up.''

The irish boy grunted in his sleep and lazily fluttered his eyes open, the corners of his mouth curling upwards. ''Oi! You alrite?''

Louis smiled and sneezed him in the face.

''Uwaaaeehhh!'' Wiping his face in disgust, Niall jumped out of bed, still clad in the uncharacteristically black clothes from yesterday, as he had refused to let Josh drive him home.

Louis couldn't help but whimper at the dull ache, throbbing through his temples. “Sorry.''

He sneezed again, this time into his pillow. While muffling another whimper with the soft fabric, he felt Niall stroking his hair. As soon as he reemerged, Niall let go in favor of slumping down on the edge of the bed. ''You think, you sick?''

Louis nodded weakly, head falling back onto the pillow, which was quite nasty, but he couldn't help it. He didn't even feel strong enough to lift his pinky finger.

Niall frowned, which was such an unfamiliar look on his face, that Louis would have cringed, if he could. ''No wonder. Bloody bastards. Deserve to be slaughtered or some shit, should have...''

Niall continued rowing expletive after expletive, but Louis couldn't manage to focus. The bottom of his stomach dropped.

''Oh god, Lou. Are you going to be sick? I swear you turned green there for a moment.''

Pressing his lips together, he shook his head. No way. _Hold it together, Tommo._

''I'm going to get, Liam. Just stay put, yeah?''

_*_

Louis must have driven off again, because the next time he opened his eyes, he found himself on the sofa, burritoed into several blankets, his head in Liam's lap, the older lad gently caressing his hair and shoulders. As soon as Liam realised he was awake, his hand stilled and Louis could feel the older boy tense under him.

They had talked last night. About everything. Liam had told him, that, after Liam's clash with Zayn, the whole team had stormed the victory party the same night and how after that, everything had just dwindled downhill, so now, Louis had been right, it was practically war between the two teams, consisting of high jinx, shenanigans and the occasional brawl. Well, until yesterday. Now kid-napping was on that list too, right under shaving Andy's dog and above cut tyres.

Louis smiled, causing Liam's features to soften immediately: ''Hey, love, how you feeling?''

Louis let out a miserable squawk. _Everything hurts._

''Water?''

Louis nodded and let Liam press the glass to his lips, the liquid sloshing over at the sides, but Louis couldn't care less. With a content sigh, he let his head fall back, before lifting it again.

''Niall?'', he managed to croak out.

''Went home about an hour ago, after he carried you downstairs.'' Liam smiled down at him, before frowning. ''Listen, babe, Josh's gonna pick me up soon to drive me to the doc's, yeah? They want to check on my foot or something. Do you think you can manage an hour alone? I promise, I'll be back as soon as possible, maybe snatch you some soup up on the way, yeah?''

Louis took a short moment to contemplate. He didn't want to be alone, craved to snuggle up on the couch forever, but at the same time he wasn't a baby anymore, was he? Nuzzling his head further into the soft fabric of Liam's tanktop, he lifted his hand infront of his chest, spreading his fingers apart as far as possible, thumb touching his chest, pinky pointing in the air. It was sign-language for _'fine_ '. Karen had once tried to teach them as kids, and this was one of the few words he actually remembered. Liam seemed to remember too, because he laughed and pressed a kiss to Louis' forehead. ''Okay, then. Want anything else, while I'm still here?''

Louis grinned without opening his eyes and blindly placed Liam's hand on his hair. His cousin seemed to understand and humming, Louis let himself be cuddled into oblivion.

*

Eventually Liam left, replacing himself with some Advil, Josh had brought. Curling back into his blanket-nest, Louis swallowed down two of the pills and turned the TV a little louder, as some Drake-video was flickering over the screen. He was about to doze off again, when the door bell rang. Groaning Louis peeled himself out of the covers and scuffled to the door – he had originally planned on stomping, but that just wasn't a possibility at the moment. Stifling a cough with his sleeve, he ripped the door open.

''Honestly?'' Louis wanted to shout, but he ended up sounding as exhausted as he felt.

''You didn't answer any of my texts.'' With an unbothered smirk, Harry shouldered past him, entering his living room like he fucking owned the place. Which, when Louis thought about it, was actually his normal walk. He wasn't even angry or surprised anymore. He just wanted to sleep. Maybe sneeze Harry in the face first. Slumping back down on the couch, he channelled every ounce of energy he had left into a sarcastic eye-brow raise.

''Well, sorry for neglecting you, _honey_. Unfortunately I spent the last day being held hostage in a basement for THREE FUCKING HOURS by, _oh look,_ some of your fucking friends.''

''Grimshaw's not my friend. And I already dealt with that.'' Harry shrugged easily. His back turned towards Louis, Harry's long nimble fingers were inspecting the shelf full of knickknacks above the TV. Louis felt nauseous for a moment, but managed to hold himself together. Aiden. Harry was talking about Aiden. Louis wanted to ask, but stopped, when he noticed the unnatural reddish tinge to Harry's nail beds.

''I am sorry for what happened to you.'' Harry turned around, green irides boring into Louis'. ''Believe me, that I did not know, what they were doing.''

Weirdly, Louis really did that. He believed Harry. _I'm way too good at this game, to depend on altered conditions, thank you._ Not that he would let Harry off the hook that easily.

''So you mean to tell me, while three of your … lemmings were busy locking me into the basement of your team's stadium, you did _what_? Live your merry life without knowing shit about that?''

Harry nodded, finally abandoning the shelf in favor of stepping _over_ the couch table and coming to a halt infront of the sofa, slumping down next to him, fingers now running over the links of his goddamn rosary. ''Precisely.''

Louis snorted. ''Yeah, right.''

With an eye-roll, Harry placed his feet on the couchtable. Louis wasn't dazed for a moment by the way the awfully tight jeans clung to Harry's legs or how the older boy's muscles were prominent _through_ the fabric of his black henley. He was not. ''I was home, until Zayn called me and told me what Aiden, Edward and Sam had done. And, as I told you, I took care of their punishment.''

Louis shot him an incredulous look. Fuck Harry's blood-stained hands, Louis needed to ask: ''Why would you do that? Punish your own friends, I mean?''

Harry broke into an unamused grin, that made the back of Louis' head prickle. ''Because I called dibs on you, darling, and anyone who can't respect that is out of it.''

''Out of what?''

''The team.'' Harry inspected his thumbnail, scraping off some rust-coloured matter Louis wouldn't even start thinking about. ''And everything that comes with it.''

''Alrite then.'' Involuntarily Louis slumped back into a lying position. He was pretty sure, he just had closed his eyes for a split second, but suddenly there was Harry hovering over him, legs kneeling between his own, ring clad index fingers cold against the sides of his neck.

''The point is...'' Harry dimpled down at him. ''...no one's gonna bother you anymore.''

''Besides you, you mean.''

That got him a smirk and Harry lowering his body further, their stomach's pressed together. ''Of course.''

''Of course.'' Louis' echo had been meant to come off as sarcastic, but it sounded a lot more like a whisper.

This time, Harry's lips didn't crash down on his, like they had every time they had kissed before. This time, there were no painful fireworks. This time there was just gentle pressure and a slow burn, working it's way right through Louis' intestines. He could feel Harry's grin against his lips, but Louis didn't care. It was like Harry had inserted his venom into him and it took full effect right now, making hot burning want pump through his veins. Moaning, he let Harry force his mouth open, the heavy taste of iron and something eternally sweeter clogging his senses.

''Needy.'' Harry smirked, as they broke apart to breathe. Louis only grunted, the edges of his vision getting blurry, as Harry slid his hands under the hem of his shirt, lifting the fabric over Louis' and tossing it somewhere behind them, before pressing sweet little kisses down Louis' sternum to his navel. ''Say, Loueh, how long...''

Harry's lips ghosted over his happy trail for only a moment, before moving slightly to the right, just above the waistband of Louis' trackpants. Louis' felt the sharp endurable pain of a mark being sucked there and couldn't help but buck his hips, his fast growing hard-on needing friction. ''...has it been, since someone...''

Harry's hands gripped his lovehandles hard enough, that it would bruise, pushing his hips down again. ''...took care of you?''

Harry's thumbs slipped under the waistband and rubbed small circles over his sensitive skin. Louis couldn't do much more than shake his head. Promptly Harry stilled over him, cocking his head to the side. ''Louis?''

''Y-yes?''

''You aren't a virgin, are you?'' There was an unidentifiable edge to Harry's voice. With a groan, Louis gave up hiding his face in the backrest of the coach and looked down. It was hard to think with Harry's pretty pretty head between his thighs, curls soft against his skin.

''N-no.'' It wasn't a lie, technically. Louis had done things, hell, half the world knew, that he had done things. These things just didn't include sex, per se. ''I-I have done things.''

''For example?'' Harry narrowed his eyes at him, fingers of the left hand curling around the waistband, right hand still holding his hips in place.

''Snogging a-and handjobs and...'' Louis cringed. He didn't want to live through these memories, had needed so long to lock them away.

''Blowjobs?'' Harry supplied. ''Someone blew you before, right?''

''Well, it may be the case that I was uhm kind of always on the giving end of that, so...''

No, nope, no, he was not thinking about that, right now. Luckily Louis didn't have to, because in the next moment, Harry's lips were back on his, drowning out everything else into static.

''Gonna make this so good for you.'' Harry whispered against his throat, his hands finally pulling Louis trackpants and briefs down in one go, his cock springing free. ''Virgin.'' Harry growled into his chest, hands running up and down Louis' sides. Harry's pupils were dilated, voice even darker than before. Hypnotised, Louis watched Harry lick his lips, before the older boy slid back, biting and clawing at Louis ribs, tummy, hips and oh... _oh._

The moment Harry's hot, wet mouth enclosed Louis' dick, the fireworks made a striking comeback, exploding all along Louis' spine, making him whimper. ''Of fuck, Harry, fuck, _god._ ''

Harry's laughter vibrated against Louis' dick, making him squirm even more, his fingers cramping in the blankets. He cried out, as Harry started moving steadily up and down. ''Shit, fuck, fuck, _hnnng,_ fuck, Harry.''

 _You're loud, Tommo._ Right. Hastily Louis bit his lip, trying to be as quiet as possible. Not an easy task, as he wanted to cry out with every swirl of Harry's tongue, every bob, every jolt of pleasure shooting through him, making his toes curl. As soon as he felt the familiar heat builiding up at the base of his spine, he started tugging on Harry's curls.

''Harry, 'm gonna...''

Harry hollowed his cheeks one last time, before letting go of his head with a pop. Louis would have moaned at the loss of contact, but in the next moment, Harry lay back on top of him, rocking their hips together, swallowing Louis' whimper with his mouth.

''Come for me, Loueh.'' The older boy laughed against the dip in his collarbone, licking along the clavicle. A few more ruts and Louis' did how he was told, his orgasm washing over him, his cock spilling between their bodies. Louis' brain short-circuited and for a few minutes he couldn't do much more than just lie there, his body twitching through the aftershocks. Meanwhile Harry sauntered off into the kitchen and came back with a wet tea towel, cleaning up Louis' stomach with swift lazy strokes. It was then, that Louis realised, Harry hadn't even taken off his shirt (which was now ruined, _ups_ ), let alone his trousers.

''Here, let me...'' Louis reached for Harry's fly, as soon as the older boy slumped down beside him, but Harry captured his wrists and and pinned them to his sides.

''Don't.''

Louis blinked at him questioningly. ''What do ye mean? Don't you want me too...like I mean...''

Confused he gestured between them, better between himself and Harry's cock, clearly visible, thanks to the tight jeans. Harry just shook his head, curls flying, one dimple on display, but eyes indifferent.

''Not today, darling. I'm getting my turn soon enough.''

Okay, now Louis was confused. ''Huh?''

Harry laughed at him, cruelty glinting over the green irides, before his eyes got back to normal. The predatory curl to his lips stayed. ''What I mean is, that now, dearest Loueh, you owe me. And I won't cash in that debt today. Sad to break it to you, babe. You're my bitch now.''

Louis felt his face getting hot. ''Oh.'' He was about to say something, what he himself didn't even know, when suddenly there was the roar of an engine outside and the unmistable sound of tyres driving over gravel.

Liam was home. Shit, SHIT.

''Of holy shit! Come on!'' Louis jumped off the couch, pulling Harry with him. Where to, where to? Panic rising in his chest, Louis glanced around.The front door was not an option now, which left … the backdoor, yes! Wheezing, he pushed a cackling Harry into the kitchen. ''The backdoor!''

Harry was halfway through the small room, when he stopped and turned around. ''Promise me to answer my texts from now on.''

''What?'' Louis couldn't help but hiss, trying to push the older boy further - Liam could enter the house any second now for fuck's sake! - but Harry wouldn't move.

''Texting. Swear to answer me or I won't go.'' Harry blinked at him unfazed.

Louis gaped at him. ''You can't be... Yeah, okay, fine, I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die and all that shit. Just move!''

''Good.'' With a shit-eating grin on his face, Harry pulled him in for one last kiss.

Louis squealed, when Harry shamelesssly grabbed his dick through the fabric of his trackpants, before vanishing out of the backdoor with a laugh. Shaking off the aftershocks of Harry's touch, Louis slid the vitreous door close behind him and sprinted back into the living room, leaping over the backrest of the couch, tugging as much blanket as possible over him. He was still adjusting the fabric, when the front door opened and a laughing and cast-free Liam hobbled inside, Josh trailing after him.

''Hey, love, how was your morning? I brought you some soup. Chicken-noodle was your favourite, right?''

''Yeah, Chicken-noodle sounds awesome.''

Trying to hide the fact, he was still wheezing, with a cough, Louis took the styrofoam container from Josh's hands and made some space for the older boys. They flopped down beside him and Liam switched the TV to an action movie. Louis started eating his soup, beseeching his heart to stop hammering in his chest.

*

''Hi, Harry!“ Beaming, the brown-eyed girl opened the door and gestured him inside, a small giggle escaping her mouth.

''Hello, Waliyah. Is Zayn upstairs?“

''Yep. But he just hopped into the shower, so you should sit with my friends and me... 'til he comes back, I mean.“ Smug written all over her face, Zayn's little sister tried to pull him into the living room. Suppressing an eye-roll, Harry detached her hand from his and took a few steps back.

''Thanks, Waliyah, but I'm waiting upstairs.''

Ignoring her disappointed pout – seriously, what was it with the Malik children and their inhuman ability to pout? - Harry turned around and jogged upstairs, the way to Zayn's room as familar as his own. Humming, he sprawled himself out over Zayn's queen-sized bed, inspecting the graffiti on his bestmate's walls, while he waited. Yes, Zayn was that cool. A few minutes later, the door opened.

''Oh my fucking god.'' With only a towel around his waist, Zayn was standing in the doorframe, hair dripping and flat against his forehead, gorgeous features scrunched up into a mask of pure horror.

''I already told you, Zayn. Harry's enough.'' Whistling, Harry tapped the space beside him.

''Shut up, you bastard.'' His eye-brows drawing together in disgust, Zayn double-checked him. ''Harry Edward Styles, please tell me the white stains on your shirt aren't...''

''Sorry.''

Zayn's eyes bulged, before he sprinted over to him, towel going for good. Cursing, Zayn dragged him off the bed. ''Off my bed, you swine! I can't believe... Ew, ew, no, stop touching me!''

Laughing, Harry wrestled Zayn down, fixing him on the ground for just a moment, before rolling off of him and reaching for the towel.

''Here, you lost something.''

''Gross.'' Shuddering, Zayn wrapped the towel back around himself. With a sigh, he set down on the bed and started drying his hair with a smaller towel. ''Top left drawer.''

Humming, Harry pulled open the drawer and picked out the two most comfortable sweatshirts, he could find. One he threw behind him, the other he pulled over his own head, not bothering to take off the cum-stained shirt first.

''Gross.'' Zayn, now clad in grey sweatpants and the sweatshirt Harry had given him, commented again, when Harry slumped down next to him. ''But endurable. Now spit it out, you're blinding me with your ugly-ass smile.''

''I see, you're still sulking and smoking then?'' Harry asked.

''Yep.'' Zayn nodded, absentmindedly checking his phone before placing it on the desktop beside his bed.

''And you still don't want to tell me, what's wrong?''

''Yep.'' Zayn shrugged, kicking Harry weakly in the shin. ''Now, do tell.''

''Fine.'' Harry grinned. ''I blew him.''

''Mhm mhm mhm. Who would've thought loverboy would be that easy.''

''It wasn't easy. Took me four fucking weeks afterall.''

''Sarcasm, Haz.''

Harry furrowed his brows, missing the slightly off tone to Zayn's voice. Pouting, he crossed his arms infront of his chest and and tilted his chin upwards and to the side.

''There's still blood in your hair.''

Zayn's smile didn't fade, which should've been a warning sign, but Harry was too busy ducking the punch to the shoulder. ''Do you want details?''

''Ew. Please no. ''

Harry just laughed. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely am not sure about the smut in this, but I hope it wasn't too awful, yeah? o.o 
> 
> The 'fine'-gesture was lifted from [this video](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c8WIr61r1Do)
> 
> tumblr? [tumblr.](http://acoustictommo.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thoughts? x


	11. The Dome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm horrible I'm horrible I'm horrible, I solemnly swear the next upadte will come faster. 
> 
> I love all of you so endlessly, 
> 
> xx, Carly

One week and the cold of his life later Louis was standing in the middle of his room, resolutely ignoring the buzzing of his phone on the bed. Harry hadn't lied. He was texting Louis constantly now, their conversation a weird mixture of the most shameless indecencies Harry could come up with, resulting in Louis more than once fleeing the living room (because no he wouldn't sit on the couch with a boner while Liam was eating crisps next to him thank you) and the dumbest jokes Louis had ever heard. Seven days of texting and Louis had figured it out. Harry Styles' weakness was the lack of any comedic talent. That that unfortunately wasn't helping Louis muster up any kind of control when it came to the older boy, was gladly being ignored.

Ignoring his problems until they would go away in general, was Louis new favourite thing.

Might as well enjoy it, as long as he could. That the last time Louis had made that decision his whole life had turned into a clusterfuck of pain and humiliation was also gladly being ignored.

So yeah, he had the self-control of a spoiled child whose mum had taken it shopping. And Harry Styles was the shiny new toy. But what else was new.

Louis was about to bent down and finally start cleaning up the mess of clothes on his floor, when he was tackled onto his bed and smooched all over.

Being best friends with Niall, Louis figured, was a lot like having a puppy. It cost you a hell of a lot of food and time, but the endless amount of unconditional love and energy you got in return were totally worth it.

''He, calm down, Irish.'' In vain he tried to wriggle himself out of Niall's grip. ''Atleast take me out on a date first.''

Niall just laughed, before he rolled off of him and set himself up against the headboard, shrinking his arms behind his head. For a moment Louis had to admire the way his leprechaun had managed to combine three totally different shades of blue into one outfit.

“'Nah, but nah thanks. I'm here to pick you up, actually.''

''Uhuh. Where're we headed?''

It was around then, that Louis noticed the giant neon green sportsbag Niall had dropped on the threshold. ''You're not planning on anything involving physical activity, or? Because it's like a bajillion degrees outside and my brain has already molten an hour ago or so.''

Niall grinned. ''Ah, just wait and see, Lou.''

*

''Ohhhhhh.''

''Nice, innit?'' Liam commented, before shouldering their bags and entering the queue behind a couple of girls, who started giggling upon Liam's arrival and tried to inconspicuously take a picture. Niall snorted and placed his snapback on top of Louis' head, so he could wipe the sweat off his forehead. ''Say mate, how exactly do you do that?''

''What?'' Liam asked innocently, winking - actually it was more of a wink-blink -  at one of the girls, causing another fit of giggles. Louis was to busy rubbing Niall's body fluids out of his hair, as to notice the strange edge to his voice.

''Eh, forget it.'' Niall waved him off with a sigh and focused on Louis instead. ''So, what do you say? Is Nialler a genius, or isn't he a genius?''

Josh, coming up behind Louis after having locked the car, huffed. ''Dude, you have to stop talking about yourself in the third person, it's kinda-''

Louis cut him off, before they could start bickering. ''It's genius, Niall. If we’ll ever get to go inside, that is.''

Warily Louis eyed the kilometre long queue in front of them. Apparently the whole town wanted to spend this summer day, graciously sponsored by the temperature regulator of Satan's ass crack, at the local swimming pool. _The Dome_ as the giant sign in front of them announced, was a humongous construction out of glass and steele, shaped like, well, a dome.

''It'll be worth it, so...'' Niall shrugged and planted his gentian khaki-clad arse on the ground. With a defeated sigh, Louis joined him, pillowing his head in Niall's lap.

''I hate waiting.''

Humming, Niall started braiding small pony-tails into his hair.

*

Half an hour, seventeen ponytails and six judging looks from nearby parents – which were graciously flipped off by either Niall or Josh - later, they had made their way inside the swimming hall.

''Wow.'' Louis breathed through the stench of chlorine and tile. The whole area was divided into two compartments. To his left lay the two main pools, crammed with people of all ages and taste in swimwear. To his right were the children's adventureland and the closed off spa department, roofed with a giant mezzanine, holding the obligatory food concourse. Ranged along the wall were sunloungers, most occupied by colourful beach towels.

Taking the lead Liam steered him towards a row of empty sunloungers, distributing his, Josh's and Niall's towels on them, as the two other lads had taken off towards the main pool the moment they had smelled the chlorine. With a content sigh Louis sprawled himself out his own sunlounger.

„You coming?“ Liam asked, taking off his shirt and stretching his impressive torso musculature. Louis thought he could hear a chorus of female-voiced sighs in the distance.

„Nah. I'm just gonna sunbathe for a while, yeah?“

Liam sighed, but let it go. „Fine. I love you?“

„Love you too.“ Smiling, Louis stretched up and patted Liam's mohawk.

Another worried glance and Liam was gone, entering the pool with an impeccable header. Making sure his shirt was still covering his tummy, Louis relaxed and closed his eyes.

*

“WAAAAH!”

“Ew, Niall, no! Get off of me!”

“BAHAHAHA!”

Scandalised Louis tried to shove a heavy and extremly wet Niall off of him.

“No chance, Lou. This is your punishment for not coming into the water.” Nuzzling his head in the crook of Louis neck, Niall let out an exaggerated yawn. “At least ye comfortable.”

“You’re dripping.” Louis wailed.

“Learn to live with it.”

"I..." With a huff Louis surrendered and wrapped his arms around the skinnier boys' waist. "I can feel your satisfied smirk."

"Savour it."

"I do, I do."

Louis was about to close his eyes, when something at the top of his vision caught his attention. He needed only a moment to spot the familiar frame, leaning on the railing of the mezzanine to his left. His hands placed shoulder-wide, fingers curled around the railing, Harry was staring down at him. His expression was blank, lips pressed into a tight line, eyes narrowed at Louis' body, or rather the body lying on top of Louis'.

Louis could feel his stomach drop. _Shit._

Harry cocked his head to the side, when Louis met his eyes, the tight line of his lips curling into a snarl. He whirled around and strode out of sight. Letting out a silent groan, Louis slammed his head against the backrest of his sunlounger.

*

Eventually Liam managed to coax Louis' into the water by simply - and under assistance of Josh - throwing him in. Louis revenged himself by climbing onto Liam’s back and soon they fought out a first class water battle, him and Liam on the one side, against Josh using Niall as his warhorse on the other. In the end Josh managed a strike directly to Louis' heart and send his pool noodle flying across half the area.

They continued to splash around for a little while, until eventually Niall announced that he was starving and Liam promised to take them out for pizza.

"I may fall in love with you at last, Muscles."

Liam laughed. "No biggie. Everybody does eventually, Irish."

They had to queue again when they entered the showers, time Niall and Josh spent bickering, whilst Louis massaged Liam’s ankle.

“A few weeks and I can finally play again.”

"True, Payno! We're gonna spent the whole of autumn training and then we'll win the winter cup." Josh chimed in, capturing a protesting Niall in a headlock. Louis wouldn't have wanted to trade places with his leprechaun. Josh might have been smaller then Liam and Niall, but the size of his upper arms was about the same as Louis' thighs.

"Yeah, hopefully." With his still drenched hair and hunched posture, Liam looked like a kicked puppy.

*

The spray of the shower was hot and soothing against Louis's aching back - apparently spending most of his holidays either on the couch or doing unsuccessful stunts on his skateboard had finally taken its toll on him, as now Louis' had the back of an eighty year-old man. But the hot water helped. That was, of course, only until the door to his cubicle was ripped open and he was shoved back against the wall behind him. Louis' scream was smothered by a ring-clad hand wrapping over his mouth, appendant underarm pressing him up against the wall. The distinct scent of musk and shower gel filled up his senses. 

The green irides of the older boy were harder then jade as he started rutting his hips against Louis, making him gasp. Louis' moans were swallowed by Harry's skin, then lips. The wet sliding sound of swimming trunks on swimming trunks was enough to get Louis hard, the friction making his eye roll back in his head. Autonmously his arms wrapped themselves around Harry's neck, pulling him in as close possible, hips coming up to meet each of Harry's thrusts. The older boy buried his fingers in Louis' hair, tugging on it to the border of pain, sending small jolts through the back of Louis' head and down his spine. Soon Louis had to bite down on Harry's shoulder as he felt the familiar heat built up inside his stomach, water of the spray only just drowning out his whimpers.

Harry raked his nails down Louis' sides, pounding him into the wall harder, almost savage. "Harry, I'm gonna..."

Louis was pretty sure he heard the fabric of his trunks rip, as Harry shoved his hand inside them. It didn't take more than Harry grazing his fingertips over the head of Louis' cock and Louis was coming, white spots exploding all over his vision, his knees yielding under him. Unceremoniously he slid down the wall, supportless due to Harry having taken a step back. Louis was still experiencing the aftershocks, when the older boy crouched down infront of him, grabbing Louis' face with his hand and forcing his head to the side.

"Don't forget where you belong, Loueh." He growled into Louis' ear. He was gone as suddenly as he had come.

It took a long time until Louis pulled himself up and step out of the shower.

*

The text came at midnight. It was a location, the red pin connecting a walkable distance between the address and Louis' position. The second text came only seconds later.

**Harry S.: friday, at 10. dress nicely, it's a party**

The usual winking smiley was missing, but Louis hadn't expected one. Clutching his phone with his left hand, he ripped the cap of the marker on his bedside table off with his teeth and spat it out, before underlining the last two words he had written.

_~~I'm confused~~. I'm scared._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr? [tumblr.](http://acoustictommo.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thoughts? x


	12. Blight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION! This chapter includes a scene that demands a TW for dub-con.   
> It is introduced by ** and ends with **. If you want to be on the safe side and not read the chapter at all because of this, just leave a comment or message me on my [tumblr](http://acoustictommo.tumblr.com) and I will gladly add a summary to the end notes/send it to you. 
> 
> Apart from that, I hope you enjoy! x

Nervously Louis played with the hem of his button-down, watching the house on the other side of the street. There were numerous cars parked on the pavement. The front yard was littered in white plastic cups and people, either making out or standing in small circles, chatting and smoking. Poly-coloured spots illuminated their faces, from time to time interrupted by flashing strobe lights. So house parties still were every epileptic's nightmare.

_Inhale. Exhale._

Forcing his heart to beat at a steady pace, Louis pushed himself off the small wall he had been perched on and crossed the street. Quickly he had weaved his way through the outside crowd and entered the house, letting the stench of alcohol and perfume fill his senses, the music temporarily bust his ear drums. There were even more people inside, crowding the hallways - and there were a lot of those, the house was humongous - dancing, making out and drinking. Louis kindly swerved around every person with searching eyes and an open bottle in hand. He had learned his lesson.

Louis didn’t need to search for long. He found Harry in what he supposed to be the living room, dancing on the couch table, grinding against four people at the same time. Strangely Louis felt pride well up inside him, as he watched the older boy dance. Harry, beautiful, fearless, coveted - Louis made sure to commend every girl and boy that tried to take too much of Harry’s attention with a withering look - _Harry_.

Louis was so proud. He was so proud that in the moment Harry spotted him, a huge grin threatened to split the older boy’s face in half, disclosing his dimples. More graceful than should have been possible Harry jumped off of the couch table and sauntered towards him, easily swerving around all the people in between them. Louis felt pride as Harry came to a halt in front of him, ghosting his fingers over Louis’s cheekbones before he bend his head down and whispered into Louis’s ear, words somehow audible over the deafening Drum’N’Bass.

“Wise decision, Loueh.”

Louis felt nothing but pride that it was his hand, Harry took into his, leading him away from the living room crowd and in the direction of the stairs.

*

The room was obviously a guest's room, equipped with only a bed, nightstand and dresser.

Louis didn't really get the chance to inspect all that much of it though. The moment Harry had locked the door behind them, he was ravishing Louis against it. Arms bulging under Louis's grip, Harry hoisted him up. Automatically Louis wrapped his legs around the older boy's waist, clinging to his shoulders for support. Harry chuckled into his mouth, rutting their hips together.

"Wanted this for so fucking long." He murmured into Louis's ear, biting the skin beneath it. "Since you walked into that supermarket."

An obscene moan escaped Louis's lips. He was about to restrain himself, but then he remembered that it didn't matter. Nobody would be able to hear them over the thumping of the music anyways. Somehow his brain took that as a sign to release a string of expletives into the air next to Harry's head.

Harry himself laughed. "I'm impressed, Loueh. Who taught you such naughty words?"

Louis just whined in response. The older boy was sucking a mark into the crook of his neck, nimble fingers ripping the buttons of Louis's shirt open. Their kisses got deeper, their breathing periods shorter. With every press of Harry's lips against his own, a new wave of heat rushed straight to Louis's cock, causing it to strain uncomfortable against the fabric of his boxers.

"Bed." Louis managed.

Harry complied, not even detaching their lips. Cupping Louis's arse with his freehand, Harry carried him over to the queensize, before unceremoniously dropping him onto the mattress. The younger boy hissed when Harry roughly shoved his trousers and pants down, releasing Louis's cock into cold air.

Fingers trembling from the sensation, Louis struggled with the fly of Harry's jeans. Eventually he managed to open the two-button construction and pulled Harry's trousers down to his ankles. The older boy grunted when Louis let his fingers slip beneath the waistband of his briefs, pulling them down as well. He took a moment to take in the view of Harry's naked body, drank in the toned muscles, soft curves and black ink splattered across them. Quickly he rid himself of the remnants of his shirt, watching Harry do the same. As soon as they were both naked, Harry returned to his position in front of the bed, standing between Louis's legs dangling from the edge of the mattress.

"Loueh." Harry's voice was even lower than usual, his name vibrating against his skull.

"Y-yeah?"

"I cash in that debt now." The older boy was looking down at him with half-lidded eyes, pupils full-blown, lips slightly ajar, curled in to the faintest hint of a snarl. Something inside Louis's chest shifted and fell into a different place. Louis blinked, before he nodded.

He felt Harry bury his fingers in his hair as he peppered light kisses to Harry's thigh, moving up slowly, working along the side of Harry's cock until he finally took the head in his mouth, sucking off the first drops of precome. Harry let out a low groan, eyes fluttering shut and expression going slack.

Louis let go of the head with a pop, wetting his lips a couple of times before he covered his teeth with lips again and took Harry's cock down as far possible. Redirecting his breath through his nose he started bobbing his head up and down. Tears burned at the back of his eyes as Harry unexpectedly bucked his hips forward, length slamming against the back of Louis's throat. He defied the urge to pop off and took it.

Louis was good at this, had been told that everytime. He wanted, no, he _needed_ Harry to tell him as well. Relaxing his jaw as far as possible he guided Harry even deeper down, until his nose hit the soft skin of the older boy's groin.

"Fuck, Louis." Harry hissed out, grip tightening in the disheveled fringe of the younger boy. Louis savoured the low moans and curse words that followed. Deep-throating, he sped up his pace. He refused to let go, not even when he stopped moving and Harry turned to fucking his mouth instead. He was holding Louis's head steady, splaying his free hand over the side of the younger boy's head, thumb pressing against Louis's temple.

Louis could tell Harry was nearing his climax as his thighs started to shake, grip around the younger boy's head nearly crushing Louis's skull. Harry tried to pull out of Louis's mouth, but the younger boy hummed around his dick and sunk his nail's into his arse cheeks. The realisation that Louis wanted to swallow was enough to send Harry over the edge. Waves of pure sensation were washing over him as he came down Louis's throat.

**

Harry didn't gave Louis any chance to relax, pouncing on him the moment the younger boy pulled off. Harry was straddling him now, pushing Louis's back down onto the mattress, chasing himself on Louis's tongue, whilst wrapping a hand around Louis's aching cock.

"Ungh, fuck, Harry!"

Desperately Louis bucked up into Harry's hand, sweat-slick friction just so enough to bring the fireworks back, setting them off all along his spine and the back of his head.

Harry laughed and Louis whimpered. Without a warning the older boy let go of him, leaving Louis on the edge of his orgasm, cock throbbing.

"What- what are you doing?"

"So demanding", Harry smirked down at him, shaking his head in faux deprecation. "Patience, Loueh."

"I- patience? No, fuck, no- Harry! Please."

Smiling sweetly Harry leaned down and and nibbled on his jaw, before enveloping Louis's cheeks with his hands and forcing his head to the side.

Harry's breath was hot against his ear. "Beg for it."

Louis came there and then, fingers cramping in the sheets, back arching and toes curling. White spots exploded all over his vision as his bodies shuddered through the aftershocks. Breath eventually calming, he pried his eyes open. Harry was staring down at him, eyes black in the low light, lips pressed into a tight line.

"Oh god." Wide-eyed Louis covered his face with his hands. "Harry, I'm so sorry, I..."

The mattress creaked when Harry rolled off him, landing smoothly with his feet on the ground. Terrified Louis watched the back muscles of the older boy contract as he stood up and walked over to the dresser, where part of their clothing had landed.

Quickly Louis let his eyes flutter shut in order to stop the tears burning behind his lids, flopping to the side and pulling his knees to his chest.

A high shriek escaped his lips as he felt Harry's hands gripping his hips without a warning, pulling him to the edge of the bed.

"Harry, what-"

The older boy shut him up by pressing his lips to Louis's, before flipping him onto his stomach. Louis struggled for a moment, but stilled when Harry wrapped one of his hands around the back of his neck, holding him in place. Louis wanted to ask what Harry was doing but all train of thought and speech was lost when he felt cold, slick fingers slip between his arse cheeks, prodding at his hole. Involuntarily he jerked forward, his oversensitive cock rubbing over the sheets, making him whimper. With a grunt Harry slung an arm around his waist, lifting him up so Louis was propped up on his knees, arse in the air, face pressed into the mattress.

This time Louis didn’t squeal when Harry began rubbing his index finger over his hole, just gasped when the older boy slipped the first lube-covered digit inside, the tight ring of muscle clenching. Harry opened him up quick and rough, not much finesse too it, just enough that it wouldn’t hurt. Much.

Louis knew what Harry was doing, had known it for a long time. Had known it a little bit more with every touch, every predatory smile, every glint of cruelty flashing over green irides. He screamed into the sheets when Harry slammed into in, the intense burn of the stretch making his teeth grit. Panting he choked in a breath as soon as Harry bottomed out, just to have it knocked straight back out of him. Everything after was a blur of pain fading into pleasure and Harry pounding into him over and over.

*

Lazily Harry trailed his fingertips over the protruding knobs of Louis’s spine. The boy was curled up next to him, body facing the wall, where he had collapsed as soon as Harry had left the bed to get rid off the used condom.

“Hey, Louis?”

No answer.

Frowning, Harry sat up and scratched his nails over Louis’s shoulder blade, where dark, finger-shaped bruises were blossoming.

“Louis.”

A small whimper, nothing more.

“Louis!”

Harry felt his stomach muscles contract when Louis flinched. He flinched away from Harry’s touch.

“Louis.” Harry all but growled. “Louis, look at me!”

Back to no reaction at all. Harry felt his brows furrowing, anger rising in his chest, making his jaw clench. _Fine._

With a scoff he rolled off the bed. Quickly he had retrieved his clothes. Harry was already at the door, pushing his shirt down his chest, when he heard the first sob.He slammed the door shut behind him, the bang resonating painfully against his skull. Cursing he made a beeline for downstairs, nothing but a bottle of Jack in mind.

*

It was Saturday morning, nearly nine a.m. and Louis had planned to tiptoe downstairs, maraud as much food as possible from the kitchen and hamster it in his room so he wouldn’t have to leave it for the next couple of days. His plan was screwed however when he heard Liam call for him before he had even crossed the living room area.

“Hey, love, can you come here for a minute?”

Louis positively felt his heart stop beating. Covering up the heavy limp in his walk as best as possible, he sauntered into the kitchen. Liam was sat at the kitchen table, cup of coffee, laptop and the house phone in front of him.

“What’s up?”

Louis couldn’t help the exhale of relief when Liam’s eyes didn’t stay longer than usual on him. “Sit down for a minute, would you?”

“Uh, sure.” Louis couldn’t help but gnaw at his bottom lip. Hesitantly he slumped down on the chair opposed to Liam, ignoring the sharp pain that shot from his arse up his whole spine.

“I just talked to my mum.”

Louis hid his hands under the table as to cover up the tight grip he had around his left wrist. Inconspiciuously he cleared his throat. “How’s Ecuador?”

“They’re in Bolivia.” Liam shook his head. “Anyways what was I about to say… ah yes! Before that I talked to Jay.”

“Oh…” Louis felt a slight wave of nausea wash over him. Liam had talked to his mum. Liam had talked to his mum and it was important enough that he needed to talk to Louis. Liam, Liam was sending him back home. He tightened his grip, his fingers prickling from the lack of blood circulation.

“Yes, we talked about how you were doing here and all. And eventually, with the holidays being almost over, we decided it would be best…”, Liam broke into a bright grin, “...  if I would enroll you in school here.”

Louis needed a solid minute until the meaning of Liam’s words had reached his brain. “What?”

Liam laughed. “I’m going to enroll you in school here. I already phoned my old school and the headmaster said it’s not a problem. You’ll start as soon as the hols are over along with all the other kids - and here come the best part - also along with Niall.” Liam beamed at him. “Of course we’ll have to get you the uniform first and all that, but Jay already transferred the money to cover all expenses, so I thought we could drive into town tomorrow and look for-”

“I slept with Harry.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides*
> 
> Feel free to comment/kudos/[tumblr](http://acoustictommo.tumblr.com) me, it's what feeds my pained writer's soul, haha! xx


	13. All The Greed And Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm cruel, but not as cruel as Harry was when he got ahold of Aiden, here is the next chapter, yay! (Less than twenty-four hours, I feel so proud, dear lord.)
> 
> Title is lifted from "English Love Affair" by- eh you know by whom. 
> 
> Enjoy! x

“What?” Liam laughed. Louis watched in silence as he waited for Liam to have the realisation kick in. His fingertips got numb from being cut off from blood-circulation so long.

Eventually all mirth faded from Liam’s face, his eyes growing wide.

“What?” He repeated, looking Louis dead-serious in the eye.

“I slept with Harry.”

Liam vehemently shook his head at him. And again, not louder than a whisper, almost begging. “ _What?_ ”

This time, Louis could feel the ball of suppressed, well, _everything_ in his gut press up his body and explode behind his eyes. “

"I slept with Harry! Do you hear me, Liam? I slept with Harry Styles!” _Hate me. Hate me as much as I hate myself. Hate me._  “I let him fuck me into the mattress until I screamed. Oh, he’s good at what he does.” Louis watched how Liam turned green. He couldn’t stop. He couldn’t prohibit the flood of words bubbling out of him. “Made me come untouched, so hard my eyes rolled into the back off my head. I let Harry Styles fuck my tight little…”

Before Louis could finish Liam had jumped up and clasped his hand over Louis’s mouth. Inhaling through his nose, Louis simply turned to screaming into his palm, screaming all his agony into his cousin’s skin.

“Stop, Louis!” Liam roared to overpower him, neck and face turning from palish green to stark red. “Stop it now! Stop! STOP!”

Louis lapsed into silence, tears welling up in his eyes. As soon as Liam was sure Louis wouldn’t start screaming again, he let go off the younger boy’s mouth. Liam stared at him intently, opened his mouth, stared harder and closed it again. With a silent shake of his head, Liam let go of Louis stormed out of the kitchen.

Panic rising in his chest, Louis ran after him.

"Liam?! Liam, where are you going? Liam!"

Liam shook Louis's restraining hands off as if they were nothing, stomping up the stairs.

"Liam, please", Louis was full on sobbing now. His skull felt like someone had split it in half. Begging and pleading to acknowledge his existence, Louis followed his cousin into the older boy's bedroom, where Liam gripped his jacket and keys. They were back in the hallway, when Liam came to a sudden halt, Louis crashing into his back and stumbling backwards.

"FUCK!", the older boy exclaimed and whirled around. He all but kicked open the door to Louis's room. Louis felt his stomach flip.

"When I first saw it, you know", Liam bellowed, pointing at the black letters on Louis's wall, "I told myself that it's okay. That it was your way of coping. I thought", Liam laughed, "I thought it was about _him_. Fuck, after Jay told me what happened and how long-" Liam cut himself off, violently shaking his head. Finally he was meeting Louis's eyes, the normally so soft brown irides of the older boy ablaze with fury now.

"But those words were never about _him_ , right?" Liam whispered, eyes scooting back to the wall above the bed. "They are about Harry. It's all about fucking Harry. This bastard, I thought it was over after the locker room scene, I thought... I'm gonna..."

"Liam, please, I'm sorry, I..."

"Louis, don't you see it?" Liam roared again, throwing his hands up in disbelief. "Don't you see that you're making the exact same mistakes? Don't you see that Harry is taking advantage of you?"

A low wail escaped Louis's throat. "Forgive me, Liam, I'm... forgive me."

"Forgive you..., Louis-?"

"Please don't send me back", Louis pleaded, dropping to his knees, fisting his hands in the hem of Liam's sweatshirt. "Please, don't send me back. You said we're brothers now, yeah? You said I'm here now, yeah?"

Liam became silent above him. Hands falling uselessly to his sides the older boy stared down at him.

Liam felt his heart give in, when he saw Louis kneeling in front of him. So small, so small and utterly broken. Louis was broken. Harry had broken Louis. Harry had tricked Louis into thinking any of this was his fault. Liam had failed to protect Louis, had failed to keep every single promise he had not only given Jay but also himself. He felt the distinct need to retch, a new wave of anger filling him, fog-like, numbing his senses.

"You're right, Louis." He heard himself say. "You're here now." 

Making sure his phone was still in his pocket, he made a beeline for the door.

"Liam, where are you going? Liam, stop!"

Heart hammering against his ribcage, Liam stormed downstairs, through the hallway and out of the door. He had already unlocked his car, when Louis called him back again, small hands gripping the frame of the front door, supporting a weight Louis couldn't lift anymore.

"I'm gonna fix this." Was all Liam said before he slumped down on the driver's seat and slammed the car door shut.

*

The drive across town was a agonising. Liam drowned out all thought by turning up the radio as loud possible.

_Steer, shift gears, pump the gas. Red light, apply the brakes, back to gear one. Hold the coupling. Greenlight, drive._

The car park in front of the stadium was filled with about half a dozen cars. It took Liam a lot to not take his key and give the black Benz near the entrance a little make over. But that was not what he was here for.

"Styles!” He bellowed as he reached the sideline of the pitch, a dozen heads turning around. But Liam's focus lay solely on the red jersey with the yellow band around his bicep. He could tell the exact moment Harry recognised him. Harry's posture went from relaxed to tense, smile fading, chin tilting upwards. _Poise arsehole_ , Liam thought as he watched Harry saunter towards him.

"Liam", Harry grinned as he arrived, placing a hand akimbo. "What procured us such honours?"

Liam’s felt his blood rush through his ears, felt something inside him snap. _Fuck it_ , was all Liam thought. With as much force as he could muster Liam punched Harry in the face, sending the curly-haired boy to the ground.

Harry's nostrils flared and he was on his feet quicker than Liam liked. But before Harry could jump Liam in retaliation, cinnamon-coloured arms wrapped around his torso, keeping him in place.

"Harry." Zayn's voice was calm, almost impassive. "Don't."

Harry's chest was heaving, but he complied, going lax in Zayn's arms. The raven-haired boy waited a few seconds, then let go, keeping a restraining hand on Harry's arm.

Liam took a few calming breaths, before he turned around and started ascending the bleachers behind them.

"I take it you know about Louis and me then." Harry's voice piped from behind him.

"There is no Louis and you." Liam hissed. They sat down in the higher ranks, out of the earshot of any curious listeners.

Harry had the audacity to laugh. "Yeah. I figured you would have that opinion."

Baring his teeth, Liam suppressed the urge to punch Harry again, add a nice black eye to the split lip. He settled for clutching his fists instead. "You need to stop, Harry."

The other boy raised a mocking eyebrow. "Stop, what?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. And we both know exactly why you do it. So I'm asking you _kindly_ to stop it. Stop your advances towards Louis just to piss on my leg."

Harry smiled at him, leaning forward. "Give me one good reason why."

"Because I'm asking you."

Harry scoffed and leaned back again. Frustrated Liam rubbed a hand over his face.

Keeping his eyes closed, he said. "Because Louis can't take it."

"Oh, trust me, he can take a lot." Harry smirked and Liam's urge to punch him again tripled. He was not thinking about this bastard touching Louis. He was not thinking about the hands of this dirty motherfucker on his-. Liam was about to give in and just brawl it out,  when he caught sight of glowing amber eyes settled on him. Zayn was watching them from the middle of the field, the sympathetic curve to his lips not going unnoticed by Liam. Liam wasn't thinking about Zayn either. Mentally he scolded himself. This was about Louis. He had to do this right and couldn't let his temper ruin everything.

"Louis can't take it." Liam repeated and fixed his eyes on Harry's face, blindly pulling out his phone from the backpocket of his jeans. Harry watched him curiously as he unlocked the screen and opened the search function. As soon as Liam had found what he had been looking for, he looked back up and met Harry's gaze.

"Listen, Harry, I know that you hate me and, believe me, the feeling is mutual. But I also know that you can be a decent person and a good, a truly good friend to the people you love or care about. Hence I am asking, no, I am begging you, if you only care a tiny bit about Louis, to leave him alone. End whatever it is that you two have. Stop taking advantage of him. Louis is not able to cope with your... affair."

Harry furrowed his brows, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Liam, tell me, what exactly makes you so sure that little Louis is as unable as you think him to be?"

Liam smiled at him bleakly, eyes sad.  "Because it's not the first time this has happened."

He handed over the phone, motioning Harry to put in the headphones. After a second Harry complied. Confused he turned to look at the screen.

It was an email, containing nothing but the screenshot of a facebook post by someone called Stan Lucas and a video file, referencing the embedded video of the post. The thumbnail showed nothing but black. After another second of thought, Harry pressed play. The screen switched to full-screen mode and the file started playing, rattling sound documenting how what had to be a shitty phone camera was lifted.

The scene was filmed from some kind of mezzanine, camera tilting down, zoom momentarily muting the rattling. In sight came the image of a stage, spotlights illuminating a single person standing on it. Harry gasped when he recognised the boy in bright red trousers, suspenders and a striped t-shirt. Harry was looking at a contrast version of Louis, all happy colours opposing black. Fuck, even the fringe was styled into a quiff. A bright smile plastered to his face, Video-Louis was jumping from one side of the stage to the other, reciting his monologue to the otherwise empty auditorium. As soon as he was done the auditorium fell silent. That was until a single pair clapping hands interrupted the silence, followed by a pleasant and pleased voice. "Very well, Louis. I'm so proud of you."

Video-Louis beamed and sprung off stage. The camera followed him to the middle of the floor seats where the speaker was sat. Only his backside was visible, narrow shoulders in a dark green shirt, dark hair styled like Louis into a quiff. The speaker gestured with his obscenely long fingers, pale skin glowing in the low light.

"You sure? I thought maybe I should do it different at the end when I-"

"Louis", the man - and it was a man, judging by his voice at least twenty-five years old - said, voice soaked with fond exasperation. "You were great, I told you."

Louis preened and - Harry choked - placed himself on the man's lap. Harry pressed his eyes shut when his suspicion was confirmed and the man pulled Louis's face to his, the two of them making out within seconds.

Harry couldn't help it, he skipped forward to the middle of the video, but regretted the decision immediately. At some point Louis had to have slipped off of the man's lap and was now kneeling in front of him. The shot wasn't clear, just clear enough to show the unmistakeable bobbing up and down of Louis's head. Harry felt his stomach turn and slammed his finger on the pause button. With shaking hands he took out the headphones.

Harry was silent for a long time after he had stopped the video. His gaze was unfocussed, settled on the pitch where his team mates had resumed their training. Eventually he asked the simplest question.

"Who is Stan Lucas?"

Liam sighed. "He's- he used to be Louis's best friend, back in Doncaster where Louis is from. Stan was the one who took the video and posted it."

Harry nodded. "Why?"

"Apparently he was upset that Louis ditched the football team for the drama club and just stumbled upon... it."

Harry nodded again, eyes not leaving the pitch. "How bad?"

"Nobody knew until then. The backlash was... enormous. Within two days everybody had seen the video. Of course the adults realised that it was his teacher's fault, that he had manipulated Louis into it, but try to explain that to a hoard of sixteen year-olds who’ve just discovered their cherished wingback is not only gay but also in a secret love affair with everybody's favourite teacher.” Liam shook his head. “Of course they fired that arsehole but that just turned the last of the kids against Louis. I got the call two weeks later.”

Harry's eyes dropped to his lap, where Liam's phone had landed.

“Was Louis in love with him?”

Liam hesitated, but answered nonetheless. “He said so, yeah. It hit when he, when the teacher moved away.”

Quietly, so quietly Liam almost didn't hear him, the curly-haired boy said. "What do you need me to do?"

*

“Oh and Harry?” Liam hesitated, before he unlocked the front door.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

He smiled sweetly because that made his heart ache less. “Not doing it for you, so… whatever.”

Liam accepted that and pushed the door open. “Louis is gonna be in his room, so I’m gonna get him. Make yourself at home.”

Harry shrugged and walked into the living room, while Liam jogged upstairs. With a sigh he slumped down on the couch, a small smile playing on his lips as he remembered what had happened there. After a few minutes the loud bang of a door being slammed shut sounded from upstairs, followed by fast-paced footsteps.

Somehow nervous Harry shook his hair out and swept it back in place. He rightened his shirt. Lastly he carved his features into a neutral expression and turned towards the door. His brows furrowed, when he saw that it was Liam who had come back downstairs. Wide-eyed the brown-haired boy was staring at him, hand clutching the frame of the living room door for support.

“He’s gone.” Liam whispered.

“What?”

“He’s not in his room.” Liam raked shaking fingers through his hair, pulling at the loose strands. “Louis is gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #whereislouis
> 
> Feel free to comment/kudos/[tumblr](http://acoustictommo.tumblr.com) me, it's what funds my fasttrack ticket to hell, haha! xx


	14. The Scientist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two days, three chapters. Fuck me. 
> 
> Enjoy! x

Zayn was on the last drags of his cigarette, hair still wet from the shower, muscles aching from practise. Rain was pelting against the protruding roof above the window cill he was sitting on, one leg dangling above the floor of his room, the other above the ground two stories beneath him. He watched last cloud of smoke curl in the damp air, flicking the stub onto his mother’s bed of roses, before slumping forward. He wanted the wind to make the decision for him, whether it blew him inside his room or plucked him right off the cill, sending him flying for a good couple of seconds. But who was he kidding. He wouldn’t do it. Not before he had fought off the first dirtbag that would look at Safaa, not before he had seen Waliyah graduate, not before he had beat up Harry's sorry arse at least once in his life.

With a low groan he jumped off the cill and back into the inside of his room, right when his phone began ringing, Tyga’s mashup of _Clique_ and _Fuckin’ Problem_ blaring through his room.

Stroking his hair out of his face, he dove onto the bed, pressing the phone against his ear.

“Yes, Haz?”

Silence. Zayn furrowed his brows.

“Harry?”

Zayn breathed out, when he heard the familiar rasp of his best friend clearing his throat.

“Zayn.” Harry’s voice was pressed, a few pitches higher than usual. Zayn knew that tone.

“Fuck, Harry. What happened?”

“I need- they haven’t found- it’s been three hours, I- please, come…” Had Harry just said please?

“On my way, where to?”

“Liam’s house.” Harry clipped, then the line went dead.

*

Shivering Louis pulled his knees to his chest. His clothes were soaked from the sudden rain, thin shirt plastered to his chest. It rang three times until he picked up. And then he heard it again, heard the real version of the voice inside his head.

“Hello?”

“It’s me.” Louis all but whispered into the receiver.

“Louis?”

He let out a shaky laugh. “Yeah.”

“Oh my god, Louis. I tried to call you so often. How are you? Where are you?”

“I’m good.” His lie was disclosed by the dry sob that escaped his throat.

“Louis, are you alright? Where are you, Tommo? Tell me.”

“Can you-” Louis massaged his forehead. “I send you my location. Can you- do you…”

“I remember.” He said, voice calm, solemn. “I’m already on my way. Just stay put, I’ll be there in no time.”

Louis exhaled.

“Nick?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

The man laughed, deep and full. “Of course, Louis. You know I love you. You know there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you.”

“Even if they’ll be searching for me?”

Nick hummed. “Even then. They won’t find you once you’re with me. Wait ‘til you see the flat I live in now, there’s stucco on the ceiling, just like always wanted. I’m starting the car right now. See you soon, love.”

“Later.” Louis could feel the phone slip from his fingers, hitting the wet ground with a thud. He didn’t bother to pick it up again. It wasn’t like he needed it anymore.

_You had one chance and you blew it, Tommo. Liam will be so glad you’re gone. You were such a burden to him. Wonder how he endured your presence for so long._

Louis buried his head in the space between his chest and knees and waited.

*

Frustrated Liam threw his cell phone onto the duvet of Louis’s bed, before snatching up the pillow and hugging it to his chest, inhaling the familiar scent of lime grass shampoo, his own Axe Dark Chocolate and Louis. “GRRRRR!”

“What did they say?” Josh asked, putting a restraining hands against Niall’s chest. The irish boy had spent the past twenty minutes since they had come back from their search of the river district hopping on and off Louis’s dresser, mumbling expletive after expletive. “Niall, I swear to god, if I have to hear the word cunt one more time, I will cut you.”

The peroxide blonde fish-mouthed at him, before slumping down next to Liam and stealing the pillow from him. Liam turned towards Josh. “They won’t do anything until he’s gone for more than twenty-four hours. Twenty-four hours! He could be anywhere until then!”

Seething, Liam buried his head in his hands, fingers carding through his undone hair.

*

There were a total of eight cars lined up in front of the Payne house. Cursing, Zayn checked the rear-view mirror before swerving into a neighbour’s driveway. Praying that the elderly lady living there wouldn’t call the police again, he crossed the street and bumped his knuckles against Liam’s front door. It was Andy who opened him, sizing him up and down, before he sighed and waved him in.

“We’re in the kitchen, follow me.”

The kitchen was bustling with people, all crowded around the kitchen table. Someone had spread out a map of the city on it, marking up different sections.

Liam’s friends were organised, Zayn had to give them that. Ignoring the detesting glances thrown at him, he made his way over to Harry who was perched on the kitchen counter, staring holes in the wall above the door. The curly-haired boy perked up as soon as Zayn lay a hand on his thigh, green irides flicking towards him, an unusual shiny touch to them. Harry jumped off the counter and trudged out of the kitchen. As soon they were out of kitchen sight, Harry slumped against him, burying his face in the crook of Zayn’s neck, shoulders heaving. Zayn hugged him tightly, rubbing soothing circles against the taller boy’s back.

“I take it it’s not a game then, anymore.”

Zayn got a mouthful of curls when Harry shook his head, wiping his eyes.

“Alright, we’ll fix this then. C’mon.”

They found Liam, Josh and the blonde irish kid sitting on Louis’s bed, Liam with his head in his hands, Niall and Josh bickering.

“It’s a possibility!”

“No it’s not, Niall.”

“Ye don’t know that.”

“Of course I do, your idea is just ridiculous. He’s not hiding in the skate park, we already searched there two hours ago, I-”

Liam jumped up. “Shut up! SHUT UP! Louis is missing and you two have nothing better to do than rip each other’s heads off just- SHUT UP!”

It was agonising, really, watching the brown-eyed boy break down in front of them, sorrow draining the last out of him.

All eyes turned towards Zayn as he started laughing.

 _Of course_. So easy, loverboy, was _so_ easy.

“Zayn, what the-”

He cut Harry off, shaking his head. “You don’t see it, do you?”

“What the feck are you talking about, mate?” Irish voiced.

Zayn ignored him. “None of you? His cousin, his cousin’s best friend, Louis’s own best friend and…” Zayn waved a dismissive hand at Harry. “Whatever the two of you are. None of you see it?”

“Cut the bullshit Zayn and tell us what you’re talking about.” Liam pressed.

Zayn smothered the flare in his chest before it could ignite. Now was not the time. “The note, you stupid fucks. I’m talking about the note he left.”

“What note?”

“Oi!”

“Uh, Malik, sorry to disappoint you, but Louis ran away. He didn’t leave a note, if you haven’t noticed.”

Zayn couldn’t help the eye roll. Imitating Josh’s incredulous tone, he said. “Devine, Louis is a sixteen year-old, highly sensible gay boy who wears guy-liner and went through a lot of shit. Yes, he ran away."

Liam growled and Niall sucked in a breath.

"But I think that was a fight or flight reaction. My money is on some kind of psychotic break down, regarding how Liam left him.” Liam winced. “And I think he’s not in control of his own mind anymore. I think it’s working against him. I think the fear robbed him of his common sense, of his ability to handle the situation.”

Josh was about to interrupt him, but Zayn shushed him, raising his finger. “Which - fortunately for us - doesn’t mean the functioning part of his brain that acknowledged the irrationality of his behaviour didn’t make him leave a clue as to where he was heading to. So, yes, he left a note.”

“Makes sense.” Irish admitted. “But where exactly - in your opinion - did he leave it?”

Zayn smirked. “He wrote it where he has written everything else too.” Zayn pointed at the space behind Liam’s head. “He wrote it on his wall.”

Four heads whirled around.

“What do you mean.”

“I’m not reading anything that comes close to a location there.”

 _My god, these idiots_ , Zayn sighed internally and unceremoniously hopped onto Louis’s bed, leaning against the wall.

“You guys seriously need to learn a a thing or two. First of all is any of you only vaguely familiar with any of the songs on here?”

“Songs, what?”

“Huh?”

“Bite my tongue.” Zayn recited, rubbing over the ink on the wall. “That’s a song, and it pretty perfectly fits Louis whole situation.” He only met Harry’s intense gaze for a second, before he turned back towards the wall.

“Désolé.” Zayn continued, Niall interrupting him. “Isn’t that french, or summat?”

He nodded. “It is french. Means ‘I’m Sorry. BUT it’s also a song by Sexion D’Assaut. _‘Je ne suis qu'un homme je vais finir par clamsé. Et j'ai du côtoyer l'pavé. Pas à pas j'me dis c'est pas vrai. Papa, Maman, les gars désolé.'"_

Confused lookes. Zayn sighed. "The rappers apologise to their families because they failed their expectations one way or another and because of that, they’re all leaving home to never come back. Does that sound familiar?”   
Next to his feet he could see Liam tear up. Hastily Zayn moved on. “Ah _Loveland_ , again, protagonist needs to leave the place he is at right now. This time with the addition that he wants to find a place where he can live with a certain somebody, eventhough he knows the love is not real.”

This time Liam gasped, he and Harry exchanging a quick look. “What, what did I miss?”

“Nothing, it’s not important, just a suspicion. Continue.” Harry shot him off, urging him to move on.

Zayn shrugged. “Alright, now to the most important part. The note.” Proudly grinning, Zayn tapped at the two last words, that had been written. “That song at least you should all know. Everheard of the ‘The Scientist’ by Coldplay? With his most memorable line _‘I’m going back to the start.’_?”

“The train station? You’re telling me he’s at the train station where I picked him up on his first day?” Liam jumped up.

Zayn shook his head. “Not quite. The Scientist is a love song. About parting with the one you love and returning to the place it all began before it’s over.”

“The supermarket.” Harry said, expression blank. “He’s at the supermarket.”

A moment later he whirled around, Niall and Josh hot on his heels. Satisfied, Zayn jumped off the bed, jogging after them.

He was at the door, when he felt a hand wrap around his wrist. Startled, he came to a halt, turning back to look at the boy who had held him back.

“Liam, what-?”

Then there were firm but soft lips on his and Zayn’s body went lax in shock, Liam’s arms seizing his biceps to keep him upright.

“Thank you.” Liam breathed as soon as they broke for air, peppering short little kisses to Zayn’s nose, cheekbones, eyelids.. “Thank you, thank you. I love you so much. Thank you.”

_It’s not real. He’s hyped up. He doesn’t mean it. It’s not real. That doesn’t amend anything. That doesn't fix it._

Slowly Zayn placed a hand on Liam’s chest, pushing him away, eyes on the ground. “Don’t say that, Liam. Be both know it’s not enough either way. Besides we haven’t even found him yet.”

“We will.” Liam said, words oozing confidence. Laughing, he turned around, pulling Zayn with him, down the hallway, down the stairs and out the door, where the car was already waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise?
> 
> Feel free to comment/kudos/[tumblr](http://acoustictommo.tumblr.com) me, it's what makes me all warm and fuzzy inside, haha! xx


	15. The Footballer And The Renegade

The lights of the supermarket were out when the tyres of Liam’s Range Rover came to a screeching halt. Rain was pelting against the window pane, thunder lighting up the otherwise dark afternoon sky from time to time. The only source of light were the headlights of a sleek black car, illuminating the two silhouettes standing in front of it. One was the frame of a tall and skinny man, longish hair falling into his face as he had bent his head down to talk to the second way smaller figure. This one was hunched over, head hanging low, arms slung around himself.

"Fuck!" Liam uttered and was out of the car within seconds, not even bothering to close the door. Harry was right behind him, Zayn as soon as he had pulled the key out of the ignition. Niall and Josh had taken Josh’s car and were headed to the train station, in case of Zayn’s conclusion turning out to be wrong. Which it wasn’t.

"Louis!" Liam called out. "Louis!"

“Liam, stop.” Zayn held him back, forcing him to a stop a few metres away.

“What the fuck, Zayn, I need-”

“Shut up, you oaf.” Zayn hissed. “Look at Louis! Don't you see it?"

"What? See what?"

"He’s not there.”

Liam furrowed his brows. “What the hell, Zayn. He’s standing right there!”

“Zayn’s right.” Harry said from behind them, voice quiet, expression blank.

“Look at him. Look real close.” Zayn voiced in his ear.

Confused Liam turned back to look at his cousin. Upon their arrival Louis had turned towards them. Nick stood behind him, a possessive arm slung around the young boy’s neck, long fingers caressing Louis’s chest. The older man was whispering to him, Louis nodding from time to time. And then Liam saw it. It was hard to see, his car’s  headlights being the only light source against the rain. Louis’s eyes were empty, void of any light or emotion at all. There wasn’t even a spark of recognition as Louis met Liam’s eyes, face completely impassive.

“Louis.” Liam whispered. “Zayn, what is happening to him?”

“Dunno.” Zayn admitted, sounding displeased. "Mental collapse, maybe?"

"But what are we gonna do?

"First of all?” Zayn rubbed his chin. “Get Pedoquiff away from him. But gentle, words not fists.”

Liam nodded, lips pressing into a tight line. It fascinated Harry how easily the bulky boy replied to Zayn’s commands.  

"Louis.” Liam tried. “Louis, please come here. I swear I’m not mad. We’ll figure it out, yeah. Everything. Please just come here. I still love you, Lou, nothing could change that. Hey, we’re family. You don’t have to go with him. I’m sorry I yelled at you. Please, come back home.”

It didn’t work. Harry knew it the moment Louis’s eyes left his cousin, face stil as impassive as if Liam wouldn’t have said something at all. The decision was easy, really, practically non-existent.

“Loueh. Look at me.” Louis head tilted upwards and to the side, eyes swaying in his general direction. Harry took a few steps forward, making sure the younger boy was able to hear him.

“I know I’m not a good person.” Flicking his soaked curls out of his face, Harry smiled at Louis. “I never claimed to be. Good people are run into the ground by this world. However that doesn’t excuse the things I did to you, everything I did to you. It was horrible and I took a lot from you I can’t give back.”

He could see Louis wince and filed it under success. It was a reaction, afterall.

“I could say I did it because I was selfish. Because I’m a selfish arsehole. And that would be the truth. I’m a careless motherfucker.” Harry pulled his shoulders up and let them slump down, before looking up, smiling. His heart was hammering.  “But I care about you. A lot. More than I was aware of. I do. And I want to do this right, yeah? Be a proper boyfriend, be your boyfriend in the first place.” The reaction on Louis face was small, his head tilting slightly to the right, eyes growing a millimetre wider.

Harry took another step forward. "Step away from that man, Louis.” Nick’s hand stilled on Louis’s chest, long fingers splaying out on the soaked fabric of the younger boy’s t-shirt. Harry made a mental note to break every finger one by one. Later.

"Louis." Harry let out a deep breath. "Come to me."

He could see the crack running through the younger boy. Harry felt his heart swelling as he watched the light flicker back on in Louis's eyes. Mouth dropping ajar, Louis stumbled forward, reaching out to where Harry was standing. Harry didn’t took a chance and bridged the space between them with two steps, pulling the younger boy into his arms, out of Nick’s grasp. The moment Louis was out of the way Liam jumped on Nick like a lion, hurling them both to the ground, roaring. “You fucking pedophile! He’s sixteen! Sixteen! You sick fuck! That’s half your age!”

Zayn didn’t make an effort to stop him. After all he knew, Pedoquiff deserved it. Instead he focussed back on Harry and Louis. Harry was sitting on the ground now, Louis in his lap, rocking them gently. back and forth. Their eyes met for a second, exhausted green against empty amber. It was Harry who looked away first. A tiny smile formed on Zayn’s lips. Slowly he walked over, crouching down and patting Harry on the shoulder twice. He knew the curly-haired boy understood.

*

They left what was left of Nick after Liam was done with him lying right there on the concrete. The weather was getting worse by the minute and Louis looked minutes away from becoming a severe case of hypothermia. The drive back to Liam’s house was spent in absolute silence. None of them said a word as Liam parked the car. None of them spoke as they trotted into the Payne’s house, cold soaked fabric glued to their skins.

Eventually Liam broke the silence as he closed the front door behind them. “I….”

Harry turned around, pushing Louis up. The younger boy had passed out in the car. In his sleep Louis tightened his grip around Harry’s neck, legs clenching around his waist. Zayn did not stop, just headed directly into the living room and fell face first on the couch. With a sigh Liam’s eyes traced the raven-haired boy’s motions, shaking his head. “Tomorrow then. Just-” He rubbed a hand over his face and followed Zayn into the living room, after giving Harry a short nod. “Tomorrow.”

Harry could hear Zayn and Liam talk lowly as he took Louis upstairs. So he had been right. Zayn had been heart-broken the day they had fought in Harry’s room. Harry knew sooner or later he would have to deal with that situation as well, but right now he couldn’t care less.

Burying his nose in Louis hair, he carried him the last few metres to his room, closing the door with his foot behind them. Louis let out a small whimper as he flopped them both down at the bed, falling backwards so Louis was straddling him.

“Harry.” He mumbled and Harry felt his lips tug into a smile. “I’m here, Lou. Right here with you.”

It was soft and slow, all gentle touches and dry lips on wet skin, how Harry undressed first Louis and then himself. As soon as they were both naked he moved them under the covers, their legs entangled Louis’s back pressed to his chest. It felt brilliant to wrap his arms around the younger, his boy, being able to hold him close.

“Don’t leave tonight.”

“I’d never, Loueh. I’d never.” He couldn’t have.

*

Zayn was still standing next to the door frame when Liam came back from the kitchen, two beers in his hands.

“Z, what are you doing? C’mere.”

After having placed the bottles of the couch table, Liam patted the spot next to him. The fair-skinned boy smiled up at him, puppy eyes crinkling, lineaments around his mouth deepening.

_Zayn was fifteen. In wonder he watched the curly-haired boy who had turned out to be the first person to talk to him at this new school, converse with his friends. He made sure Zayn felt included by throwing an arm around his shoulder. Zayn couldn’t quite fathom why Harry was being nice to him, but he would take what he would get. His shoulders even lost a bit of their tension. That was until he was hit in the face with a football. The pain was abrupt and solid, cannoning his head backwards and sending him flailing to the ground. The next thing Zayn saw were apologetic puppy eyes frowning down at him, guilty pout deterring full pink lips. The unfamiliar boy’s voice was surprisingly articulate and soothing, as he spoke. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you. Are you alright?”_

_“Fuck off, Payne.” Harry growled, pulling a still dizzy Zayn to his feet._

_“Fuck off yourself, Styles.” The boy growled back, snatched up his football and ran back to his own friends, not before giving Zayn a timid smile._

He caved. With a silent sigh he slumped down next to Liam and made himself comfortable on the couch. Just tonight, Zayn thought. Tomorrow they would be over again. Liam laid his arm around his shoulders. Closing his eyes, Zayn bedded his head against Liam’s neck. He breathed in deeply.

_And Zayn was sixteen, inhaling the familiar scent of lime grass and laundry detergent. Liam was standing in front of him at the food counter, the boisterous cacophony of the cafeteria overtoning whatever he and his friends were talking about. Zayn could see the girls walking by looking at him. They were nearly as many as the ones that looked at Zayn himself. A lot of girls did that, look at him. He didn’t care about any of them. He didn’t want  them to look at him. He wanted Liam to look at him. But he never did. Instead he had buzzed his hair of. Where a wild mop of curls had used to be were now short bristles. Zayn wanted to run his fingertips over them, feel if they were soft or sharp. But then he remembered the curls had disappeared the day after a teacher had mixed Liam and Harry up. He left the queue without getting lunch._

Liam hummed and pressed a kiss into his wet hair, blowing some of the strands into the wrong direction.

_Zayn was seventeen and he hated parties. He hated outdoor parties. He hated outdoor parties in the woods. As opposed to Harry who was making out with some guy on the other end of the log they were sitting on. He watched them for a while, feeling his pants get tighter by the minute. The moment he was half-hard he jumped up._

_“Z, where are you going, mate?” One of the football lads asked._

_Zayn smiled at him, tapping his index and middle finger against his lips. Of course they let go. Nobody ever questioned it when Zayn went for a smoke. It had been the reason he had started in the first place. He felt the familiar pull of out in his chest, so he made his way away from the party and deeper into the woods. He didn’t know how far he’d come when he heard a familiar unfamiliar voice call his name._

_“Zayn! Hey, Zayn Malik!” Zayn turned around. There was not enough alcohol in his blood to have this conversation, the one he had wanted for the past two years. Nonetheless he kept moving._

_“Zayn Malik.” Liam said, a small drunk giggle escaping his lips. “All alone?”_

_Zayn nodded, stepping closer until he was standing in front of the other boy. He had gotten bulkier over the summer, his omnipresent soccer jersey now stretched tight over his chest and broadened shoulders. Zayn wondered how strong exactly Liam was. Liam shifted his weight, the bark against his back creaking underneath the pressure. They were so close, night’s air cold, Liam’s eyes glazed over and Zayn couldn’t stand the shrinking proximity between them but he had to get closer. So much closer to Liam._

_The taller boy frowned. “You shouldn’t be alone, Zayn Malik.” He hiccuped. “You are way too pretty to be alone in the woods. Something could happen to you here.”_

_Zayn stepped closer._

_Liam breathed. “There are wolves in here.”_

_They were chest to chest now, clouds of their breaths mixing._

_“Nothing will happen to me. You’re here as well so I’m not alone, aren’t I?”_

_Liam looked down at him through half-lidded eyes. Slowly he raised a hand, tapping on the writing on his chest, a sly smile forming on his lips. Zayn’s eyes flicked down, reading the letters written where others had their actual name. On Liam’s jersey there was his nickname._ Wolfie. _Zayn dropped to his knees right then and there._

Faking an offended gasp, Zayn swatted Liam’s hand away and shook his hair back into place. Liam laughed at him and Zayn was about to roll his eyes but then there were lips on his. Liam kissed him.

_Zayn was eighteen and Liam was tracing patterns into Zayn’s skin with his tongue. It had become a thing between them, the sex. For a year today, to be specific. Not that Liam knew that. Counting days was a relationship thing. They weren’t in a relationship. It was consensual release of sexual tension. Nothing more._

_“My aunt called me this morning.” Liam murmured into his shoulder blade, teeth grazing the skin._

_“Oh, what did she say.”_

_Zayn lost the ability of thought for a moment when Liam crooked the two fingers buried inside his ass. A content smile appeared on Liam’s face before he got back to mouthing along Zayn’s arm. “There has been some trouble with my cousin. My aunt wants him out of town. He’s going to come to stay with me as soon as the holidays start.”_

_“Oh.” Zayn repeated. That were news._

_“Yeah, we’ll have to meet up at yours then.” Liam said unbothered and Zayn felt his stomach clench. Right. The cousin couldn’t know about them. Afterall Liam was straight. Couldn’t destroy everyone’s image of the golden boy, could they?_

_Not that there was anything to know of course. There was no them. There was Zayn. There was Liam. And there was some fucking in between._

_Except… except maybe, maybe three am booty calls and sloppy blowjobs under the bleachers weren’t enough anymore. Maybe Zayn wanted flowers and real dates. Maybe he wanted evenings in front of the TV and shameless PDA on parties. Maybe he wanted to hold hands in public and smell lime shampoo on his pillows when he woke up. Zayn wanted a relationship. He wanted to be loved, loved back, by the only boy he had seen since his fifteenth year of being. He wanted Liam. He wanted Liam to want Zayn as much as Zayn wanted Liam._

_“Yeah, should be no problem. I can sneak you in as soon as the girls are asleep.”_

_Liam smiled at him and pressed a short kiss to his mouth. “Perfect. You think you ready?”_

_Zayn ignored the peng of pain in his chest and nodded, plastering a reassuring smile on his face. “Sure, go for it.”_

_He closed his eyes as soon as Liam leaned over to grab the condom from the bedside table._

Zayn broke the kiss, blinking tears and the memories away. That had all been before. Before Louis’s arrival and Liam’s fit about Harry’s intentions. Before it had gotten so hard to tell himself that he was okay with Liam’s hypocrisy. Before the fights. Before the stolen moments spent making up. Zayn had given Liam the ultimatum - official or over - the day he and Harry had snuck into the stadium. Liam had explained he couldn’t do it. Zayn had fucked up Liam’s ankle four days later. It had felt good, transferring all that pain inside his chest onto it’s cause. It had felt so good, seeing the realisation dawn on Liam’s face, in the few moments before the other players had arrived by them, that more than his ankle was broken. It had felt so infinitely good to be the one with the power for once.  

Slowly Zayn stood up. He could see the hurt flash in Liam’s eyes but he pretend he didn’t see.

“Please, don’t go.” Liam’s voice was small, so small. Zayn wanted nothing more than give in. He couldn’t. It hurt when his heart broke for the upteenth time, worse than before. It didn’t stop him from walking towards the door.

“It was never my choice to love you.” Zayn told the door, well aware that Liam could still hear him. “But it is my choice to love myself more.”

He turned the handle. “Goodbye, Liam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think via kudos, comments and/or on my [tumblr](http://acoustictommo.tumblr.com) :)
> 
> xx, Carly


End file.
